Cry or Smile
by BabooBremond
Summary: AU. Emma et Regina ont toute les deux onze ans, c'est leur première année à Poudlard. Elle se detesteront, s'allieront, se perdront... Au fil des années et des sorts elles auront toute les deux changé, pour finalement se réconcilier. SwanQueen, Slow-burn, je ne suis pas douée pour les resumés
1. Chapter 1

**BONNE ANNEE !**

 **Voilà, ça c'est fait ^^**

 **Apres des mois à dire que j'allais revenir et poster, me voilà enfin.**

 **Ca faisait un certain temps que j'avais cette idée de fiction en tete et j'ai enfin réussi à me motiver pour l'écrire. Comme avant, j'essairai de poster toute les semaines.**

 **Sinoooooon... Je me souviens que j'avais des trucs à dire, mais je sais plus quoi donc... on se retrouve en bas ^^**

 **Bonne lecture :) !**

* * *

 _Collège de Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie._

 _Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

 _Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

 _Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

 _Chère Miss Mills,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, cher Miss Mills, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directrice-adjointe._

Regina n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle avait rêvé de ce moment toute sa vie. Elle avait prié des nuits entières pour recevoir cette lettre, tout en craignant que ça n'arrive jamais. Et finalement, elle était là. Nous étions le 15 juillet, le jour de son anniversaire, et un hibou venait de se poser sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, la réveillant de ses hululements aigus.

Elle avait eu les larmes aux yeux dès qu'elle avait aperçu l'enveloppe jaunie dans son bec, et l'encre émeraude des quelques mots qui y étaient écrit. Poudlard avait été l'objectif de sa vie pendant ces onze dernières années. C'était l'endroit où elle s'échappait en pensée lorsqu'elle était fatiguée de son quotidien, c'était l'endroit où ses rêves la portaient quand elle avait la force d'espérer, c'était l'endroit où sa mère ne pourrait jamais la rattraper. Ou du moins elle l'espérait...

Car sa mère était partout. Et même à Poudlard, son avenir était déjà tout tracé... Elle serait à Serpentard, comme sa mère, comme toute sa famille. Elle aurait les meilleures notes, partout, car une Mills ne pouvait qu'être parfaite. Cora lui avait déjà fait apprendre tout le programme de première année. Et de seconde. Et de troisième... Tout pour que sa fille soit la meilleure...

Mais malgré ça, la jeune fille voulait fermement s'éloigner des carcans de sa famille une fois là-bas. Du haut de ses onze ans, Regina ne comprenait que trop bien l'ambition dévorante de sa mère, et comprenait aussi qu'elle ne devait pas s'y laisser piéger. Regina avait des ambitions aussi... Mais celles de sa mère étaient bien trop grave, irréalisables... dangereuse.

Se résolvant finalement à avancer dans sa lecture, elle lut la liste de fourniture en soupirant : elle avait déjà tout. La seule chose qu'elle ne possédait pas encore était la baguette, mais le reste ? Sa mère l'avait acheté plusieurs mois auparavant pour qu'elle soit "tout à fait prête à perpétuer la tradition des Mills à Poudlard"

 **-Regina ? Regina tu es réveillée ?**

L'enfant soupira et regarda rapidement l'heure : dix heures... C'était plus tard que ce que sa mère ne l'avait laissé dormir depuis bien longtemps.

 **-J'arrive !** répondit elle rapidement.

Elle se prépara et descendit, sa lettre à la main.

 **-Bien,** fit sa mère en l'apercevant. **Je vois que tu l'as enfin reçu, nous irons donc acheter ta baguette demain. Aujourd'hui, tu continueras tes exercices...**

 **-Voyons Cora** , la coupa gentiment son père, **elle travaille dur tout les jours et c'est son anniversaire, laisse la donc se reposer aujourd'hui.**

Regina leva un regard d'espoir sur ses parents. Tout les ans ils avaient la même discussion à son anniversaire, et c'était généralement Cora qui obtenait gain de cause... Mais c'était ses onze ans, c'était un jour important n'est ce pas ? Ce serait peut- être une exception ?

Cora se mordit les lèvres un long moment, débattant intérieurement si sa fille pouvait se permettre d'abandonner ses exercices un seul jour. Regina travaillait dur mais n'avait pas non plus un don prononcé pour les formules ou quoi que ce soit... Ce relâchement dans ses efforts ne risquait-il pas de mettre en péril tout ce qui avait été accompli ces dernières années ?

Puis elle nota le regard grave de son mari et celui, innocent, de sa fille, et elle comprit qu'Henry ne la laisserait jamais tranquille tant qu'elle n'aurait pas offert ça à leur enfant. Henry avait toujours été le plus faible, il cédait toujours à Regina... mais pouvait être très obstiné dès qu'il s'agissait de faire quelque chose pour elle.

D'un signe de tête, elle donna l'autorisation à leur fille de faire ce qu'elle voulait de sa journée. Sans attendre, Regina bondit de sa chaise et partit, sous le regard attendri de son père.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu une journée à elle ! Aujourd'hui, elle ne serait pas la fille de Cora Mills, elle ne serait pas la porteuse de la tradition de Mills, ni la nouvelle génération... Aujourd'hui, elle ne serait qu'elle, juste Regina, juste une enfant. Et elle savait exactement ce qu'elle allait faire.

Elle se rendit tout simplement aux écurie, pour voir sa jument, Delila. C'était ce qu'elle faisait à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait. A une époque, avant que sa mère ne décide qu'elle devait être la meilleure élève de Poudlard, avant d'aller à Poudlard, Regina avait l'habitude de passer beaucoup de temps avec sa jument. Puis ses cours l'avait éloigné et maintenant il était rare qu'elle puisse lui rendre une simple visite.

Et maintenant qu'elle allait partir à Poudlard, elle savait qu'elle pourrait encore passer du temps avec elle. Elle ne rentrerait qu'à certaines vacances, et sa mère la ferait travailler encore plus que maintenant...

* * *

Le lendemain, Regina fut obligée de se lever encore plus tôt que d'habitude, sa mère insista pour aller faire les derniers achats dès aujourd'hui.

 **-Je te laisse là** , lui dit elle sèchement devant la boutique Ollivander, **je dois aller acheter quelque chose.**

La jeune fille retint un soupir soulagé en entendant ça, que sa mère s'éloigne ne pouvait être qu'une bonne nouvelle. Du moment qu'elle était là, Cora ne savait que mettre la pression à sa fille.

 **-Quand tu as fini, tu me rejoindra dans l'allée des Embrumes, d'accord ?**

Regina hocha la tete, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait réellement le choix de toute façon. Enfin, la matriarche partit, et sa fille put respirer à nouveau. Finalement elle se retourna et rentra dans la boutique.

Une clochette retentit lorsqu'elle passa la porte, rapidement suivit de bruit de pas. Et du fond de la boutique, émergea un vieil homme. Il était petit, et rabougri, mais son visage ridé portait un sourire brillant de gentillesse. Il n'était de toute évidence plus tout jeune, mais inspirait plus confiance que la plupart des gens présent dans l'entourage de la jeune fille.

 **-Bonjour jeune fille** , la salua t-il avec une voix chevrotante.

 **-Bonjour Monsieur... Je voudrais acheter une baguette magique...**

 **-Je vois... C'est ta première baguette n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-O... Oui, je vais entrer à Poudlard en septembre...**

 **-Attend donc là, j'ai ce qu'il te faut...**

Elle resta plantée là, le regardant disparaitre à travers les rayonnages très hauts de sa boutique. Il revint soudain, trois étuis à la main.

 **-Essaie celle-là** , lui dit elle en lui tendant le premier.

Pendant qu'elle l'ouvrait et prenait en main la baguette, il continua à lui parler.

 **-C'est une baguette de 24,7 centimètre en bois de cyprès, et un cheveu de vélane...**

Regina fit un léger du mouvement du poignet et un rayonnage entier se vida de ses boites dans un vacarme assourdissant.

 **-Je vois** , dit le vieillard, **le cheveux de Vélane n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée tout bien réfléchit.**

Et il reparti dans les rayonnages, avec les trois étuis, laissant Regina contempler avec surprise les boites qu'elle avait fait tomber.

 **-Celle ci te conviendra peut-être plus. Trente centimètres 2, bois de frêne et crin de licorne.**

La jeune fille bougea la baguette avec timidité craignant une nouvelle explosion... Mais tout ce qui se produisit furent quelques étincelles faiblardes qui apparurent et s'évaporèrent toute aussi vite, sous le regard déçu du vieillard.

 **-Ce n'est pas ça non plus...**

Il disparut une nouvelle fois et revint quelques secondes plus tard, un air obstiné sur son visage. Et ils continuèrent comme ça. Regina perdit le compte des baguettes qu'elle avait essayé, toute avec des longueurs différentes, des bois différents, et des cœurs exceptionnels. Elle avait espéré que l'une d'elles finirait pas réagir positivement à sa poigne, mais toute avaient protesté. Il y avait des explosions, quelques brulure. Une baguette, en bois de pommier et avec une plume d'oiseau-tonnerre (Regina s'en souvenait très bien, cette composition l'avait marqué), s'était même rebellé, projetant une gerbe d'eau sur le visage du vieillard, comme si elle était offensée qu'il ait ne serait-ce que pensé à la vendre à cette jeune fille.

 **-Je suis désolée des problèmes que je vous cause Monsieur Ollivander** , finit par s'excuser Regina. **Si vous voulez je peux vous aider à ranger...**

 **-Non, non, ne t'embête pas pour ça, ma petite, j'adore les défis. Tu es une véritable énigme, et je vais...**

Soudain il s'arrêta de parler, et son visage s'éclaira comme si il venait de comprendre la raison de la vie, comme si il venait d'avoir une révélation.

 **-Une énigme... C'est ça qu'il te faut !**

Il partit presque en courant, ne s'arrêtant pas dans l'un des rayonnages mais s'en allant fouiller dans son arrière boutique. Il en revint avec un étui poussiéreux, un modèle qu'il ne présentait de toute évidence que rarement.

 **-Quand j'ai fabriqué cette baguette, je pensais d'abord, que le bois ne tiendrait pas. Mais au final, ca as tenu sauf qu'elle n'as jamais convenu à aucun sorcier. Essaie là.**

Elle ouvrit l'étui et vit une baguette longue et surtout particulièrement fine. Le bois n'était ni vraiment foncé ni claire, plutôt d'une couleur riche entre les deux, qui tirait sur le rouge. La poignée était sculpté d'arabesque qui s'effaçait sur la longueur, pour ne laisser qu'un bois lisse, sans imperfection.

 **-Cette baguette est une énigme... Elle fait 31, 6 centimètres, en bois de cerisier. C'est une baguette longue et fine, mais néanmoins tres rigide... Et à l'intérieur se trouve une épine de monstre de Fleuve Blanc... ça sonne mystérieux mais c'est un cœur assez courant en vrai, les gens n'arrivent juste pas à retenir le nom... Prend là, maintenant.**

Au moment où elle la saisit, Regina sut que c'était la bonne. Une douce chaleur lui caressait le bout des doigts, pas le genre de chaleur qui laissait présager une brulure comme tout à l'heure, non cette fois, c'était la baguette qui la saluait. Elle l'agita dans les airs et une gerbe d'étincelle bleue et verte en jaillit. Ollivander regarda le phénomène avec fascination, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Regina, elle, regardait ça avec un air émerveillé. Elle avait beau avoir grandi dans le monde de la magie et en connaitre toute les possibilités, c'était la première fois que ça venait d'elle, c'était la première fois qu'elle était actrice de ce qui se passait, et non plus une spectatrice assise sagement dans les gradins.

 **-Merci, Monsieur Ollivander, merci beaucoup** , répétait -elle en lui payant la baguette.

 **-C'est normal petite, c'est mon métier... Avec cette baguette, tu es prête à partir à Poudlard... Je pense que ta scolarité sera très intéressante...**

Cette dernière phrase la fit tiquer et elle baissa les yeux sur la baguette qu'elle avait à la main. Ce simple bout de bois sculpté pouvait il vraiment laissé présager ce qui allait lui arriver pendant les sept prochaines années ?

Non, décida t'elle, c'était absurde.

Rapidement elle sortit dans la rue et commença à se diriger vers l'allée des Embrumes ou elle devait rejoindre sa mère. En chemin, elle tenta de ne bousculer personne, tenta même de ne croiser aucun regard, intimidé par la foule autour d'elle. Puis elle la vit.

Sortant d'une boutique, il y avait cette jeune fille au grand sourire. Elle avait des yeux vert étincelants et un teint de porcelaine. Ses long cheveux blond chutait dans son dos en boucles épaisses. Elle levait la tête pour parler à ses parents, un homme et une femme tout aussi souriant qu'elle. Tout les trois portait le bonheur inscrit sur leurs visage, et, pendant un instant, Regina fut jalouse de ça, jalouse d'une famille soudée qui avait quelque chose qu'elle même n'avait jamais connu : la complicité.

Puis en quelques secondes, la blonde disparut dans la foule avec ses parent, et la brune reprit ses esprits. A quelques mètres d'elle, se trouvait la ruelle qui la mènerait à se mère, la ruelle qui l'exposerait aux regard vicieux et aux personnalités inquiétantes des gens peuplant l'Allée de Embrumes...

Elle ne voulait pas y aller mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà... J'espere que ca vous as plu... Hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me fait écrire plus vite ^^ :)**

 **A bientot :) !**


	2. La Répartition

**Coucou tout le monde ! Merci à tout ceux qui ont mis en fav/en alerte, et encore plus à tout ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire ! ( j'ai pas répondu cette fois, mais à partir de cette semaine je répondrais, promis ;) pour tout les coms vous aurez meme un extraits du chap suivant puisque j'ai deja commencé à l'écrire :) Et je pense que je resterai à ce rythme, un chapitre par semaine :)**

 **Sinon on m'as posé la question en review et je réponds là du coup pour que tout le monde voit : Par rapport à l'époque à laquelle se passe la fiction, ca se passe PENDANT Harry Potter. D'ailleurs ca se voit dans ce chapitre ^^ Il y aura des références aux evenements de HP, avec Voldemort etc. mais je ne vais pas me contenter de HP, je vais raconter ma propre histoire. Pour ce qui est des reperes, je me base plus sur les livres que les films. Et je changerai tres probablement quelques truc, comme certains professeur etc. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas :) !**

 **Voilà voilà, je vais vous laisser lire, on se retrouve en bas :) !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _Le Quai 9 trois quart._

Partout autour d'elle, Regina voyait se presser des sorciers plus ou moins jeunes en robes noires, des familles qui se prenaient dans les bras, se préparant à se dire au revoir pour plusieurs mois. Et au m&ilieu de toute cette foule, Regina était seule avec son père, sa mère n'avait pas pris la peine de venir, se contentant de lui dire une dernière fois qu'elle devait avoir de bon résultat, il en allait de l'honneur de sa famille.

Son père, sur le quai avec elle, tentait plutôt de la rassurer. Il lui promettait que quoi qu'il se passe pensant qu'elle serait la bas, il l'aimerait toujours et elle resterait sa petite fille. Il lui fit promettre de ne pas passer sa vie cachée dans ses livres mais de vivre et d'essayer de se faire des amis.

Le contrôleur siffla pour avertir du départ du train et Regina se dépêcha de monter, trainant sa lourde valise avec elle. Le train quitta le quai, et avec lui Regina quitta sa famille. Elle pouvait tenter d'être libre maintenant.

Mais dans un premier temps elle devait surtout s'asseoir. Elle marcha plusieurs minutes, passant devant des wagons tous plus plein les uns que les autres. Elle en vit un où elle aurait put entrer mais les deux garçons semblait plongés dans une grande conversation, riant tout les deux... Et sa timidité la bloqua devant la porte, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus.

Alors elle s'en alla. Et elle la revit. La jeune fille du Chemin de Traverse. Cela remontait à plus d'un mois, presque deux, mais la brune avait été incapable d'oublier ce visage. Et face à elle, la jeune fille avait toujours ce même teint de porcelaine et ce regard étincelant, mais sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, Regina voyait que quelque chose avait changé dans ses yeux. Il y avait la un éclat de malice, de ruse qui n'était pas là la dernière fois. Sans la regarder, la blonde passa à cote d'elle, la bousculant presque, et derrière elle, suivait un jeune garçon au teint pâle, et aux cheveux blanc... non, blond. Si clairs, qu'ils paraissaient fait d'ivoire...

Regina soupira et continua son chemin, soupirant de soulagement, en voyant un wagon où il n'y avait qu'une seule jeune fille, une première année aussi à en juger par l'âge qu'elle semblait avoir.

 **-Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ?** Demanda doucement Regina.

 **-Oh oui, bien sur, viens.**

 **-Je m'appelle Regina Mills** , se présenta t'elle en s'asseyant.

 **-Et moi, Kathryn. Tu es en première année ?**

 **-Oui, et toi ?**

 **-Moi aussi ! Poudlard as l'air incroyable !**

Elles continuèrent à discuter encore quelques minutes, Regina se réjouissant simplement d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, qui ne la connaissait pas seulement pour sa famille ou qui n'était pas obligé d'être avec elle.

 **-Tu pense que tu sera dans quelle maison ?** lui demande Kathryn.

 **-Surement à Serpentard** , soupira la brune en haussant les épaules, **comme toute ma famille. Et toi ?**

 **-Je n'en sais rien... Mes parents ne sont pas sorcier et j'ai découvert tout ça il y a seulement quelques semaines, je suis encore un peu perdue...**

Elle n'était pas sorcière... C'était une sang de bourbe... Cora conseillerait probablement à sa fille de faire demi tour et de ne plus jamais lui reparler... Mais Cora n'était pas là, et l'identité des parents de Kathryn importait bien peu à Regina. La seule chose qui comptait vraiment, c'est que les deux sorcière s'entendaient bien. Alors plutôt que de s'en aller, Regina demanda juste à sa nouvelle amie si ses parents avaient bien pris la nouvelle, et entreprit de lui parler des différentes maisons de Poudlard.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta, elle descendirent du train pour être accueilli par un grand homme. Vraiment très grand... Trop grand pour que ca soit normal. Il parlait avec un ton bourru et intimidant mais ne semblait pas vraiment méchant... Juste trop grand pour être rassurant. Il fit monter tout les première année sur des barques pour traverser le lac... Des barques qui avançait seule... Toute seule.

Regina restait de marbre, mais Kathryn était émerveillée de tout ce qu'elle voyait. Sensation qui ne fit que s'amplifier lorsqu'elles passèrent les portes du château.

On leur dit d'attendre en haut d'un escalier mais elles tentèrent rapidement d'avancer, curieuses, lorsqu'elles entendirent qu'il semblait se passer quelque chose devant. Lorsqu'elles purent voir la scène, se fut pour apercevoir un jeune brun se placer devant son ami roux, comme pour le protéger, alors que le garçon que Regina avait aperçu dans le train, le blond, leur parlait d'un air clairement arrogant.

Le géant frappa trois fois sur une porte en chaine, trois coup fort qui résonnèrent tous plusieurs secondes, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur une sorcière.

La femme avança et les toisa du regard, les jaugeant, les évaluant. Le géant s'adressa à elle comme Madame McGonagall.

Elle prit la parole d'une voix grave et qui n'appelait pas à être contredite, et leur expliqua que lorsqu'ils passeraient cette porte ils seraient dirigés vers l'une des quatre Maisons, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ou Serpentard. Elle leur expliqua à quel point leur maison aller compter pour eux pendant ces sept prochaines années. Ils vivraient ensemble, iraient en cours ensemble, mangeraient, dormiraient ensemble. La Coupe des Quatre Maisons qui été décernée à la fin de l'année, reposait sur chaque élève, même les première années insignifiant comme eux.

Puis elle repartit et leur demanda d'attendre ici. Certain élèves s'inquiétèrent, se demandèrent si le test pour être réparti dans une maison ou une autre était vraiment si dur que ça. Qu'est ce qu'on allait leur demander ? De jeter un sort ? D'en trouver un ? De répondre à des questions ? Personne ne savait ce qui les attendait derrière cette porte et tous se posait des questions. Particulièrement Kathryn, qui pâlit brusquement lorsque qu'un fantôme s'adressa à elle.

 **-J'espère vous voir à Poufsouffle** , lui dit le spectre qui ressemblait à un petit moine gras ( enfin gras et mort en fait. ) **C'était ma maison, dans le temps.**

Kathryn hocha la tète sans dire un mot, son visage soudainement encore un peu plus pâle que tout à l'heure.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Mme McGonagall revint et les fit entrer dans une salle immense. Le plafond au dessus de leur tête était... inexistant. Au lieu de ça, il n'y avait que le ciel étoilé pour les saluer. Derrière elle, Regina entendit une autre élève expliquer que ce n'était en fait qu'un plafond magique qui avait été enchanté pour projeter une image du ciel.

Mais le regard de Regina s'était déjà perdu ailleurs. Elle observait tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir. Ces quatre tables coloré dont elle avait rêvé toute sa vie, la cinquième ou s'asseyait les professeurs, tout ce décors tout cet endroit. Tout ce qu'elle avait craint de ne jamais voir.

Touts les premières années virent s'aligner la où la sorcières les attendait et attendirent à leur tour. Sans avoir aucune idée de ce qu'ils attendaient. Mais tout ce qui se passa, ce fut cette femme qui disposa un tabouret... et qui y posa un chapeau.

Un vieux chapeau marronnâtre, et rapiécé. Le genre de chapeau dont vous savez en une seconde qu'il est très probablement plus vieux que vous et de loin. Tout le monde regardait le morceau de tissus avec une incrédulité qui frisait le ridicule. Quand tout à coup, le chapeau bougea. Il ne bougeai pas n'importe comment, non, une déchirure s'était ouverte tout prés du bord et il en sortait une voix rauque. Personne n'en croyait ses yeux.

 _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

 _Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

 _Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

 _Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

 _Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides,_

 _Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

 _Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

 _Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

 _Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_

 _Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

 _Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

 _Pour connaitre votre maison._

 _Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

 _Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

 _Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

 _Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

 _Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

 _Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

 _Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

 _Et leur patience est proverbiale._

 _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

 _Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

 _Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

 _Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

 _Vous finirez à Serpentard_

 _Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

 _Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

 _Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

 _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

 _Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

 _Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

 _Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Tout les élèves applaudirent avec un bel ensemble, surtout les premières années, encore malgré tout un peu choqués de voir un chapeau chanter. Puis McGonagall se posta devant le tabouret, une feuille à la main.

 **-Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Abbot, Hannah !**

Une jeune fille sortit du rang et se dirigea timidement vers le tabouret. Il y eut un instant de silence ou tout le monde retint son souffle puis le chapeau parla à nouveau.

 _-POUFSOUFFLE !_

A partir de là, tout sembla s'accélérer pour Regina. Les élèves défilait, les acclamations des maisons résonnait mais la seule chose qu'elle entendait était la voix du chapeau magique. Cette voix qui allait décider des sept prochaines années de sa vie, qui déciderait si sa mère serai fière d'elle ou pas...

Au milieu du brouillard qui l'encerclait, la jeune fille ne retint que les noms de quelques élèves : Hermione Granger , la jeune fille qui parlai sans arrêt derrière elle tout à l'heure était parti à Gryffondor. Tink Green, une petite blonde qui sautillait plus qu'elle ne marchait avait été accueilli par les Serdaigle, de même que Belle French. Robin Hood, un enfant brun et qui semblait assez timide, à Serpentard, avec un autre garçon aux yeux bleu glacier, Killian Jones.

 **-Malefoy, Drago** , appela la sorcière.

Le jeune garçon qu'elle avait trouvé arrogant plus tôt, sortit de la foule et franchit les quelques pas qui le séparai du chapeau avec un air de conquérant. Ses yeux brillaient d'orgueil alors qu'il s'asseyait. Orgueil qui ne fit que croitre lorsque qu'en moins d'une seconde, le chapeau hurla.

 _-SERPENTARD !_

Elle le regarda s'éloigner et lancer un sourire à la blonde qu'elle avait vu en achetant sa baguette. Celle ci lui fit un clin d'œil mais Regina fut distraite de la suite de leur échange.

 **-Mills, Regina.**

C'était à elle. C'était son tour. Il fallait qu'elle y aille, elle le savait. Elle devait bouger, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Ses jambes refusaient de bouger. Elle se sentait épié de tout cote, tout en sachant que c'était surement le cas. Tout le monde connaissait sa mère et son nom. Et maintenant, tout le monde avait les yeux braqué sur sa fille.

 **-Regina, vas-y !** lui souffla Kathryn en la poussant en avant. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Le coup la fit avancer de quelques pas, elle n'avait plus le choix. Déglutissant, elle lança un regard angoissé à son amie, puis au chapeau. Les jambes tremblantes, elle s'assit sur le tabouret et aussitôt le couvre -chef avait-il touché son crâne qu'elle pouvait entendre sa voix.

 _-Hum... tu es intéressante toi... Très intéressante... Je vois beaucoup de complexité dans ton caractère, et aussi beaucoup de qualités... Tu es intelligente, très intelligente, et très rusée aussi..._

C'était très étrange comme sensation, cette impression que ce bout de tissus pouvait lire dans son esprit, connaitre ses moindres pensées, tout ses secrets... Et cette voix. Elle l'entendait dans sa tête. Pas comme un murmure à coté d'elle, non, comme si un second esprit avait pris possession du sien mais s'adressait toujours à elle...

- _Oui je sais... Je sens que tu peux accomplir de grandes chose, et cette voie fera ressortir ton potentiel, ce qu'il y a de mieux en toi... SERDAIGLE !_

Ce dernier mot sonna comme un glas aux oreilles de Regina.

* * *

 **Voilà... Regina est à Serdaigle... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Dans le prochain chapitre, on verra ou va Emma, et les premiers cours... Une nouvelle vie commence !**

 **Et vous, à quelle maison êtes vous ? Puis essayez de deviner la mienne de maison, ça peux être drole ^^**

 **Voilà voilà... J'espere que ca vous as plu, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine... Et n'oubliez pas, 1 Review = 1extrait !**


	3. Premiers Cours

**Coucou !**

 **On est lundi, et ça veut dire, nouveau chapitre !**

 **Merci à tout les follow/fav/review, ça me fait chaud au coeur ! ( ce qui est pas plus mal vu qu'il fait super froid ! )**

 **Et vous ? Vous êtes pas encore congelé ?**

 **Je vais vous laisser lire, On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai... Serdaigle... Sa mère allait la tuer, la renier...Serdaigle... Les Serdaigles étaient connu pour être intelligent et sage, mais tout ce que sa mère voulait, c'était de l'ambition... Elle voulait que Regina soit comme elle, elle voulait que Regina prenne sa suite et deviennent un requin du monde des sorciers... Elle voulait tout ce que Regina ne souhaitait pas.

 **-C'est trop génial que tu sois là** , s'enthousiasma la fille à coté de qui était maintenant assise Regina. **Au début, j'avais trop peur d'être seule dans ma maison, mais au final t'es là, toi aussi puis il y a Belle aussi ! On pourrait rester toutes les trois, vous en pensez quoi ?**

Mais Regina ne l'écoutait plus, trop concentrée sur Kathryn qui était maintenant sur l'estrade. Si elle avait de la chance, peut-être que la jeune fille viendrait à Serdaigle aussi ? Au moins Regina ne serait pas totalement seule...

Mais au bout d'à peine quelques secondes, le chapeau cria un retentissant " _Poufsouffle"_ , qui résonna jusque dans les os de Regina et la fit trembler. Kathryn lui fit un sourire puis s'éloigna, se dirigeant vers sa nouvelle maison, sa nouvelle vie...

La brune perdit alors le fil de la soirée, s'enfonçant dans ses pensées. Elle ne regardait plus les élèves qui montaient et descendaient de l'estrade, ne relevant même pas la tête lorsque le nom d'Harry Potter fut appelé. Ce qui la fit sortir de sa torpeur, ce fut plutôt les acclamations bruyantes de la table Gryffondor, juste derrière elle, où tout le monde se pressait pour saluer le nouveau venu.

 **-Potter avec nous ! Potter avec nous !** scandait certaines personnes.

Et pour être honnête, même certains élèves d'autre tables applaudissaient. Harry Potter était là, peu importe dans quel maisons il allait, tout le monde allait se l'arracher... C'était le garçon qui avait survécu à Vous-Savez-Qui... Et la mère de Regina allait détester ça...

Mais Regina n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ses pensées, puisque qu'à peine quelques minutes plus tard, _Elle_ montait sur la scène.

 **-Swan, Emma** , finissait d'appeler McGonagall.

C'était donc son nom, Emma Swan. En quelques enjambées, elle monta sur la scène et s'assit sur le tabouret, posant le chapeau sur sa tête avec un petit sourire, comme si elle savait déjà ce qui allait se passer, ou que quoi qu'il se passe, elle savait qui elle était et n'avait que faire de l'avis d'un bout de tissus. Et pendant un instant, Regina lui envia ça, elle qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se construire une identité, ni même d'exister, en dehors de Cora...

Et le chapeau ne parla pas. Pendant quelques secondes, il resta silencieux. Tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres, tentait de deviner ce qu'il allait dire... Et le jeune fille continuait de sourire.

-Serpentard ! s'écria tout à coup le chapeau, déclenchant les applaudissements de la table la plus à droite, la même où était parti le jeune blond arrogant, Malefoy.

Emma le rejoint en souriant et ils échangèrent quelques mots avant qu'elle ne parte plutôt avec deux autres garçons. Et pendant tout ce temps, Regina était incapable de détacher son regard d'elle. La blonde dut le sentir car elle finit par se retourner et plonger ses yeux verts dans ceux, bruns, de Regina. Elles restèrent plusieurs secondes ainsi, et bien des choses se jouèrent sur ce premier regard mais aucune n'en était conscientes à ce moment là. Puis Emma finit par rigoler et lui lança et clin d'œil et son sourire le plus arrogant avant de se détourner.

Après ça, rien de bien intéressant n'arriva encore. Un garçon roux fut envoyé à Gryffondor, et un autre élève à Serpentard et ce fut la fin de la Répartition. Apres ça, Dumbledore fit un court et absurde discours, puis les plats furent servi.

La suite de la soirée se passa dans un espèce de brouillard épais pour Regina. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps, se contentait de suivre le mouvement avec tout les autres. Lorsque tout le monde se leva pour chanter l'hymne de l'école, elle fit de même, et ne sourit même pas lorsque deux jumeaux furent les dernier à finir. Repliée dans un coin de son esprit, elle avait réussi à se persuader que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, un cauchemar même. Car ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, n'est ce pas ? Le chapeau ne pouvait pas l'avoir envoyé à Serdaigle, c'était impossible...

Quand le signal pour monter se coucher fut donné, elle suivit les préfets de sa maison sans un mot. Encore après, elle se coucha dans son lit sans un mot, convaincu que le lendemain matin lorsqu'elle ouvrirait les yeux, elle serait chez elle, que tout ça ne serait qu'un mauvais rêve, et que, lorsque de la vraie cérémonie, le chapeau allait l'envoyer à Serpentard, là ou sa mère ne la tuerait pas pour avoir abandonner son héritage.

Malheureusement, ça ne fut pas le cas. Le lendemain lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait toujours dans le dortoirs des Serdaigles, les teintures bleu et bronze autour d'elle scintillant comme un constant rappel qu'elle n'était pas la fille qu'avait voulu Cora.

La mort dans l'âme, elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner avec tout les autres et, quand des hiboux arrivèrent de tout les cotes pour amener aux élèves des nouvelles ou des cadeaux de leurs familles, elle pria pour qu'aucun ne s'arrête devant elle. Mais malgré toute ses prières, une enveloppe atterrit à coté de son assiette alors qu'un hibou qu'elle reconnaissait comme étant celui de sa mère se posait sur le centre de table. Elle saisit doucement l'enveloppe, remerciant tout les dieux qu'elle connaissait que sa mère ne lui ai pas envoyé une beuglante.

 _"Regina,_

 _Je n'ai pas les mots pour te dire à quel point je suis déçue des nouvelles que j'ai eue... Tu espérais probablement que je ne le saurais pas, mais tout ce que tu fais, je l'apprendrais toujours... Et aller Serdaigle... J'aurais préféré ne jamais entendre parler de ça... J'aurais préféré ne jamais entendre parler de toi. Depuis bien des années, tu me prouves que tu n'as aucun talent pour la magie, et chacun de tes pas n'est qu'une déception pour moi, mais je pensais qu'au moins ça, tu pourrais y arriver... Serdaigle ne t'amènera nulle part ma fille... Même avec toute l'intelligence du monde, tu ne feras rien sans ambition... Et cette ambition tu ne l'as pas. Cette ambition t'aurai mené à Serpentard, là d'ou sortent les sorciers vraiment impressionnants... Mais l'ambition tu ne l'as jamais eu. Toute ta vie, tu n'as aspiré qu'à être seule, tranquille... être heureuse... Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est le bonheur, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu veux... Mais le pire c'est que tu n'as même pas l'ambition de vouloir le découvrir, de savoir ce qui fait le bonheur..._

 _Tu es faible Regina, comme tu l'as toujours été. Tu me fais honte, à moi et à toute cette famille... Tu ne seras jamais mon héritière. Je ne sais même plus si tu es ma fille... "_

Sans même sans rendre compte, Regina avait commencé à pleurer. Les larmes avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues, jusqu'à tacher le papier jaunie de la lettre envoyée par Cora. Par sa mère. La personne qui devait la soutenir, qui devait être toujours là pour elle... Elle n'arrivait pas y croire... Depuis des années, Regina ne rêvait que de se libérer de sa mère, mais elle voulait tout de même _avoir_ une mère... Elle voulait avoir quelqu'un qui la félicitait dans ses réussites, et la consolait, l'aidait, lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas... Au lieu de ça, elle avait eu droit à une mère manipulatrice et assoiffée de pouvoir...

 **-Regina ! Eh bah, ça va pas ?!**

Tink s'assit à coté d'elle, interrompant ses pensée et lui posant une main douce sur l'épaule. Regina essuya rapidement ses larmes et lui répondit.

 **-Oui...Oui ne t'inquiète pas... tout va bien.**

La blonde haussa les épaules, se rendant bien compte que Regina ne lui disait pas tout, mais en même temps elle ne pouvait pas la forcer. Elle tenta de l'inclure dans la conversation avec Belle plusieurs fois, mais la brune semblait absente, totalement perdue dans ses pensées.

Et avant qu'elles ne s'en rende compte, les trois jeunes filles se trouvaient en cours de Métamorphose.

La salle de Métamorphose se trouvait au rez de chaussée, au fond d'un couloir. Les élèves arrivèrent petit à petit, certains plus à l'heure que d'autre, et tous en observant la salle, guettant l'arrivée de leur professeur.

 **-Eh vous avez vu, il y as un chat ?** s'amusa un jeune garçon. **Peut-être que l'exercice du jour, ce sera de le changer en souris !**

Quelques élèves rirent à sa blague douteuse alors que le félin feulait en sa direction, comme si il avait compris ce qu'il avait dit.

Regina laissa Tink aller s'asseoir avec Belle et elle même se plaça au second rang, seule à un plan de travail. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Madame McGonagall n'était toujours pas là. Les élèves commencèrent à trouver ça bizarre, certains disant même que des rumeurs couraient comme quoi McGonagall étaient en fait très malade et ratait tout ses cours...

Regina elle, se contentai d'observer le chat. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans sa manière d'agir. Un chat normal était plutôt sauvage, non ? Autant de personne aurait du le faire réagir, au moins un peu... Mais celui-là se contentait de rester assis, et de les regarder un à un, les jaugeant presque. Puis tout à coup, dans un mouvement rapide et gracieux le chat s'élança et sauta du bureau. Avant qu'il n'ait touché le sol, leur professeur se tenait à sa place. Tout les élèves étaient tout simplement ébahis.

 **-Bienvenue au Cours de Métamorphose** , leur dit elle avec un sourire un coin.

 **-Ouah, Madame, c'est trop cool ! Comment vous faites ça ?!**

 **-Sortez tous un parchemin et commencez à écrire.**

Elle attendit quelques secondes que chaque élève ait un rouleau neuf sur sa table et une plume à la main avant de commencez à dicter.

 **-La métamorphose est une branche complexe de la magie, qui se divise elle même en multitude de ramifications. Au cours de vos années dans cette école vous apprendrez tous bien des sorts et bien des nuances. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut par exemple me citer le nom de la magie que je viens d'utiliser pour cette transformation?**

Un léger silence plana sur la salle avant qu'un main ne se lève timidement.

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Vous êtes une Animagus, n'est ce pas ?** demanda la voix douce de Tink.

 **-Exactement Miss Bell. Cinq points pour Serdaigle.**

Le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira d'avoir fait gagner des points à sa maison et d'avoir eu l'approbation de la sorcière, alors que Regina se mordait la joue, ses traits plissé par l'incompréhension.

Sa mère ne lui avait jamais parlé des Animagus. La seule fois ou Regina avait lu ce mot, c'était dans un livre. Elle avait interrogé Cora dessus, et celle ci lui avait répondu que cette magie n'était qu'une légende depuis bien longtemps, que les sortilèges avaient été perdu et que plus personne ne pratiquait ca de nos jours... Elle avait même ajouté qu'elle allait sur le champs faire un courrier à l'imprimeur du manuel pour lui demander de retirer ces "information tout à fait désuète et, de plus, qui ne faisait que rendre cette matière plus dur à appréhender pour les élèves, en leur faisant croire des sornettes". Regina se souvenait avoir été triste ce jour là parce que se transformer en animal devait être un rêve n'est ce pas ? Pouvoir s'échapper à tout moment...

 **-Madame, comment est-il possible de devenir un Animagus ?**

Elle avait posé la question sans même sans rendre compte, n'enregistrant le son de la voix comme étant la sienne que lorsque Madame McGonagall se tourna vers elle.

 **-C'est une magie très complexe,** répondit elle après quelques secondes de silence, **et qui demande une longue préparation, et une grande puissance magique. Plus tard, dans quelques années, je vous parlerais plus en profondeur. Mais ce matin, il vaut mieux se concentrer sur le cours.**

Plus d'une heure plus tard, Regina ressortit de la salle avec encore plus de questions qu'en y entrant. Qu'elles étaient les limites de la magie ? Jusqu'ou était il possible d'aller ? Comment pouvait elle s'améliorer ? Car force était de constater que la théorie que sa mère lui avait appris toute ses années ne lui était pas d'une grande aide... Elle n'avait pas réussi à lancer le sort que voulait la sorcière toute à l'heure... Elle sentait le pouvoir mais ne parvenait pas à le canaliser pour l'utiliser...

 **-Tu viens ? Il faut qu'on aille au cachot maintenant, dépêche toi !**

Tink la doubla et lui attrapa le bras pour l'entrainer à sa suite. Sans grand enthousiasme, Regina la suivit. Elle redoutait ce cours... Depuis hier, elle entendait tout le monde dire que le professeur Rogue était redoutable, et même avec sa mère, les potions étaient un domaine qu'elle avait toujours évité. Mais elle n'avait plus le choix aujourd'hui.

Une fois arrivée dans les cachots, les jeunes filles s'installèrent rapidement. Le professeur était déjà là, ainsi que certains élèves. Dans sa hâte de ne pas être en retard, elle ne remarqua même pas que les autres élèves assis devant les plans de travail n'étaient pas des Serdaigles.

A peine les retardataires était-il arrivé que le professeur commençait à dicter.

 **-Vous êtes ici pour apprendre l'art subtil qu'es celui des potions. Pas de baguette vulgaires, ou de sorts disgracieux, mais les volutes coloré s'échappant d'un chaudron et le frémissement délicat d'une potions réussie. Rare sont ceux d'entre vous qui parviendront à des résultats concluants et encore plus rare ceux qui saisiront toute la chorégraphie compliquée des gestes que vous devrez effectué. Mais qui sait, peut-être l'un des incapable se croyant sorcier et se trouvant dans cette salle saura me surprendre...**

Regina soupira doucement. Ce professeur était insupportable et, à en juger par le visage des autres, elle n'étais pas la seule à penser ça. Tout le monde le regardait déjà avec un mélange étrange de peur et de haine. Premier cours... Et tout le monde le détestait déjà. Pendant un instant, la jeune sorcière se demanda pourquoi il était devenu ainsi, si amer, si... _mauvais_.

Mais ses interrogations et sa curiosité, son envie de le comprendre, fondirent comme neige au soleil lorsque la voix de l'homme claqua à nouveau, sèche et intraitable.

 **-Vous** , interrogea t-il en pointant un doigt fin et à la peau blafarde vers un élève maintenant terrifié. **Pouvez vous me dire ce que j'obtiens si je mélange de la racine d'asphodèle à une infusion d'armoise**

 **-Je... Je ne sais pas, Monsieur...** balbutia le jeune garçon, **les yeux écarquillé de penser à ce que le professeur allait lui faire.**

 **-Je vois** , dit Rogue d'une voix dégoulinante de mépris. **Quelqu'un d'autre ? Ou bien personne n'as t'il pris la peine d'ouvrir ses livres avant d'arriver ici ?**

Et du fond de la salle s'éleva une voix méprisante, une voix qui fit se dresser les cheveux de Regina sur sa nuque... Mais qu'à son grand dépit elle trouvait grandement mélodieuse.

 **-On obtient la Goutte du Mort Vivant, un somnifère très puissant, professeur.**

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres fine de l'homme au teint cireux alors que toute la classe se tournait pour voir qui avait parlé. Comme Regina s'y était attendu, il s'agissait d'Emma...

 **-Bien... Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu... 5points pour Serpentard... Vous** , interrogea t'il à nouveau en se tournant vers Belle cette fois. **Ou iriez vous si je vous demandais de me trouver un bézoard ?**

Belle se contenta de le regarder sans rien dire, avec le visage d'une biche pris dans les phares d'une voiture, de toute évidence très effrayée.

Narquois, le professeur se tourna vers la classe et demanda la réponse.

 **-C'est une pierre que l'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres** , déclara impulsivement Regina. **C'est également un antidote pour la plupart des poisons connus... Monsieur** , ajouta t'elle après un moment d'hésitation.

Elle déglutit bruyamment lorsque le regard noir du professeur se posa sur elle, apparemment pas satisfait de sa réponse. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait fait ça, elle s'était juste sentit énervée qu'il humilie ainsi Belle, et la réponse lui était soudain apparut, vieux souvenir d'une leçon avec sa mère.

 **-Vous n'aviez pas été invité à prendre la parole Miss...**

 **-Mills** , compléta t'elle pour lui d'une petite voix.

 **-Miss Mills... Votre insolence coutera 5 points à Serdaigle...**

Elle se mordit la langue, sentant bien que lui faire remarquer que le même comportement avait valu à Serpentard de gagner des points, ne servirait qu'à le mettre plus en colère.

Le voyant choisir une nouvelle victime pour lui poser une autre question, elle soupira, ne faisan pas attention à Belle juste à coté d'elle, qui la remerciait. La seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut que, si tout les cours étaient tous comme ça, l'année allait être longue...

* * *

 **Voilà voilà... A la semaine prochaine ( 1 review = 1 extrait )**

 **Byyyye**


	4. Confrontation

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre :)**

 **Merci toujours pour tout ceux qui arrosent ma boite mail de notif ;)**

 **Sinon je voudrais juste préciser que c'est probablement un des dernier chap sur leurs premieres année, il yen as aura surement encore 2 ou trois, mais je pense que c'est tout, apres je passerai à la seconde année.**

 **Et aussi, j'excuse pas du tout ce qu'à fait Voldemort hein. Mais ça marchait bien avec ce que j'écrivais ^^**

 **Voilà voilà, on se retrouve en bas ;)**

* * *

Du fond de la salle, Emma observa la scène avec un sourire. Elle aussi avait entendu les rumeurs sur le professeur Rogue. Il était réputé pour être très sournois, très désagréable... et pour n'avoir aucune honte à avantager sa maison face aux autre. Et cette Regina venait d'en faire les frais. Emma se rendait compte que ce n'était pas juste, mais elle n'allait pas protester. Après tout, c'était à son avantage. Et elle perdrait la face si elle faisait ça...

Sans vraiment savoir comment, Emma s'était retrouvée à trainer avec Malefoy, un garçon blond et arrogant...même pour un Serpentard. Elle l'avait rencontré dans le train et ils s'étaient bien entendu. Tout les deux en première années, tout les deux sûrs d'aller à Serpentard. Lui parce que c'était la tradition chez lui, et Emma parce qu'elle était lucide...

Si on se penchait sur son éducation, sur sa famille, Emma n'avait rien à faire ici. Sa mère, Mary-Margaret, avait été une fière Gryffondor alors que son père avait été un tendre Poufsouffle. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à Poudlard, avait commencé à sortir ensemble, et ne s'était jamais quitté depuis. Ils avaient vécu sous Voldemort, s'était battu aux cotés de l'ordre du Phoenix... et Emma avait conscience d'être chanceuse d'avoir ses deux parents à l'issus de cette guerre.

Mais au fil des années, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était différente. Elle n'avait pas le même caractère, pas les mêmes motivations. Alors elle avait réfléchi, et elle avait eu peur. Parce qu'au fond d'elle, une part de son esprit qu'elle reniait, comprenait ce qu'avait voulu faire Voldemort. Elle n'était pas d'accord avec ses méthodes, ni son combat, ni avec son arrogance, mais elle comprenait qu'à l'origine, il avait voulu réformer la société, il avait voulu faire grandir les sorciers. Mais s'attaquer aux sang mêlé, aux moldus, ce n'était pas la solution. Pour faire grandir les sorciers, il fallait s'y prendre avec tous les sorciers. Il fallait solidifier leurs communauté. Un à un, ils n'arriveraient à rien. Emma ne croyait pas vraiment à la confiance, mais elle croyait à l'intérêt commun. Il était dans l'intérêt de chacun d'œuvrer ensemble.

Alors elle avait eu peur. Puis elle avait continué à réfléchir. Parce que ce n'es pas une fatalité n'est ce pas ? Ce n'était parce qu'elle comprenait, qu'elle pouvait même envisager d'admettre lui ressembler, qu'elle allait forcément finir comme Voldemort... n'est ce pas ?

Alors elle s'était renseigné. En secret, elle avait des recherches. Sur Poudlard, sur les maisons. Sur Serpentard. Et au fil des découverte, elle s'était rendu compte que Serpentard était bien plus complexe que les gens voulaient le croire, que chaque maison était plus complexe qu'on ne voulait le croire. Les Gryffondor n'était pas juste courageux, tout comme les Poufsouffle n'étaient pas juste gentil. Il ne fallait pas croire que tout les Serdaigles étaient des rats de bibliothèque... ni que les Serpentard étaient juste sournois.

Etre Serpentard, c'était plutôt être lucide, et cynique. C'est ne pas s'embarrasser de boniment lorsqu'on as quelque chose à dire. Etre Serpentard c'es le courage, sans l'espoir ou la bonne conscience : c'est être prêt à tuer pour protéger ceux que l'on aime, sans tergiverser pour être sur que la mort soit nécessaire. Etre Serpentard, c'est savoir ce que l'on veut et ne pas avoir peur de l'avoir. C'est une intelligence différentes de celle de Serdaigles : c'est l'intelligence des gens, l'intelligence de la vie. Il est vrai qu'il y avait une part d'arrogance chez les Serpentard, un orgueil indéniable. Mais était-obligatoirement une mauvaise chose ?

Emma avait eu peur, puis elle s'était rassurée. Oui, elle allait surement aller à Serpentard. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que ça devait être une fatalité, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle allait forcément devenir mauvaise.

Puis dans le train, elle les avaient rencontré. Killian, Robin, Malefoy, et ses deux acolyte, Crabes et Goyle. Ils avaient discuté et s'était bien entendu. Hier soir, ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble, et ce matin, ils l'avaient rejoint sans qu'elle n'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Mais pas tous. Killian et Robin étaient parti de leur coté. Et Emma était restée avec Malefoy...

Malefoy qui l'avait regardé bien étrangement lorsqu'elle avait pris la parole pour répondre à la question de Rogue, mais qui maintenant semblait satisfait de voir Regina être humiliée de cette façon. Et sans qu'Emma ne puisse s'expliquer pourquoi, cela la mit la mit mal à l'aise alors que son regard errait sur le dos de la jeune fille.

Quelque chose chez elle l'intriguait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle ne savait pas jusqu'au allait ce mystère autour d'elle, et elle savait encore moins quoi faire. Repensant à la soirée d'hier, elle frissonna légèrement. Le regard qu'elles avaient échangé hier vibrait encore au fond d'elle. Pendant ces quelques secondes, Emma avait eu l'impression de la connaitre, l'impression que quelque chose était passé entre elles. Puis l'instant était passé, ce sentiments étrange s'était évaporé. Mais le souvenir restait coincé dans son esprit, refusant de la laisser tranquille.

* * *

De manière assez monotones, les semaines avaient passé. Chacune de leurs coté, Emma et Regina avait continué à s'intégrer à Poudlard. Même si très solitaire, Regina passait tout de même un peu de temps avec Tink. Et Emma restait avec le blond.

Elles avaient continué à tout juste se croiser dans quelques cours, et ne s'était jamais adressé la parole, jusqu'à maintenant.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour. Tout Poudlard était excité pour ça, et c'était sans aucun doute l'un des plus grands événements de l'année : la Coupe de Quidditch. Le premier match de l'année était aujourd'hui et opposerait Serpentard à Gryffondor.

A l'origine, Regina avait hésité à y aller. Regarder des gens voleter sur des balais ne faisaient clairement pas partie de ses passions. Mais finalement, elle avait fini par se laisser tenter, par se laisser convaincre par la folie qui régnait dans l'école à ce sujet.

Un peu en retard, elle finit par se mettre en route avec Belle et Tink, qui étaient bien plus excité que Regina à l'idée. Les trois jeunes filles voulurent monter dans les gradins bleus, mais on leur dit qu'il n'y avait plus de place et qu'elles devraient essayer chez les Poufsouffles, ils pourraient surement les laisser passer. Malheureusement, elles n'était pas les seules à avoir reçu ce conseil.

Au moment d'entrer dans les gradins des Poufsouffles, une bousculade éclata derrières elles.

 **-Poussez vous bandes de nuls, laissez nous passer.**

Et se frayant un chemin à grand renfort de coup de pieds apparurent Malefoy et son petit groupe : Crabes, Goyle, et Swan.

 **-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?** soupira Tink

 **-Il n'y avait plus de...,** commença Goyle

 **-Ferme là** , coupa Malefoy. **Ce gradin est mieux placé. On veut être au premier rang pour voir Gryffondor se ramasser la défaite du siècle.**

Son ton dégoulinant d'arrogance donnait envie de vomir à Regina, qui se contenta de lui tourner le dos. Il n'y avait pas grand chose qu'elles pouvaient faire de toute façon.

 **-Venez les filles, allons nous asseoir.**

 **-Qu'est ce qu'il y as, tu flippe la Cracmolle ?**

Tout le monde se figea autours d'eux. Si Sang-De-Bourbe était la pire insulte pour un enfant né de parents moldus, Cracmol était la pire pour n'importe quel sorcier... Les Cracmol était un mystère pour leurs communauté, et une honte pour leurs familles... Avoir un enfant qui n'avait aucun pouvoir, aucune magie, était la pire des disgrâces...

Regina savait que ses pouvoir étaient loin d'être puissant aujourd'hui, que tout ses camarades ne savaient quoi penser d'elle. Mais Cracmol...

Elle se retourna vers les Serpentard, affrontant sans sourciller les regard arrogants. Faisant quelques pas, elle avança jusqu'à se retrouver face à Emma qui lui avait craché cette insulte, jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres d'elle, leurs respiration se mêlant dans l'air froid du mois de novembre.

 **-Tu sais quoi Emma ?** parla t'elle d'une voix basse. **Va te faire voir...**

Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent où leurs regards s'affrontaient, le regard jade d'Emma contre celui, d'un marron glacial, de Regina. La colère contre l'arrogance. Et dans les deux, un fond d'inquiétude. L'inquiétude de perdre la face, l'inquiétude que les autres voit qu'elle était vulnérable. Mais le moment fut brisé lorsque Malefoy rouvrit la bouche.

 **-Swan, tu va pas te laisser faire ?!**

Un éclat d'inquiétude éclata encore dans le regard d'émeraude de la blonde avant de disparaitre sous une façade d'arrogance et d'orgueil.

 **-Ferme là, blondinet** , lâcha Tink.

Et cette phrase lança une bataille rangée. Les trois Serdaigles contre les quatre Serpentard. Les insultes fusaient, aucun n'ayant vraiment osé sortir sa baguette de peur qu'un professeur arrive. Les élèves de Poufsouffle autour d'eux tentaient de les calmer et de les séparer sans prendre parti.

 **-Sois honnête Regina, ta mère as payé pour que tu reçoive ta lettre, tu n'aurais jamais du venir ici,** cracha Emma.

 **-Crois moi** , répondit la brune avec un rire amer, **si tu connaissais ma mère tu ne dirais pas ça...**

 **-Tout le monde connait ta mère...Comment va sa Marque dis-nous ? Elle l'as cache encore ?**

Le bruit retentit avant que personne n'enregistre ou ne voit le mouvement, avant même que Regina ne se rende compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire...

La gifle partit, sa main s'envola et s'écrasa sur la joue d'Emma, laissant rapidement apparaître une trace rouge vif.

Un silence s'étira longuement. Tout le monde s'était figé, attendait sa réaction. Finalement la blonde prit son souffle et cracha. Elle cracha violemment sur le visage de son adversaire et fit volte face, partant rapidement avent de perdre totalement face. Malefoy et ses deux acolyte le suivirent, la rejoignant quelques mètres plus loin.

 **-Putain, mais elle gifle fort !** s'exclama t'elle maintenant que seuls ses amis pouvaient l'entendre.

 **-Swan, qu'est ce que t'as foutu la bas ?** L'interpella le blond. **Pourquoi t'as pas sorti ta baguette ?**

 **-Et toi, aboya t'elle ? Je ne t'ai pas vu sortir la tienne que je me souvienne !**

 **-Ce n'était pas mon combat.**

 **-Le mien non plus... C'est toi qui en veux à cette fille, pas moi !**

 **-Pourtant c'est toi qui l'as insulté n'est ce pas ?**

Ils s'affrontèrent un instant silencieusement, sous les regards vide des deux sous-fifre. Emma savait qu'elle était en train de défier Drago et que ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Son comportement la hérissait du plus profond de son être. Quelque chose chez lui la dérangeait, sans pouvoir mettre le doigts dessus. Alors elle le défiait, ses iris verts plongé dans les yeux métalliques du Serpentard. Ils restèrent ainsi un temps infini, peut être plusieurs minutes. Jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire moqueur apparut sur le visage de Drago.

 **-Tu as peur... Tu es lâche...**

 **-Si je suis lâche, dis toi bien que tu l'es tout autant que moi** , rétorqua Emma avant de partir, faisant volte face une nouvelle fois pour s'éloigner.

Cette fois, personne ne la rejoignit, personne ne la suivit, et elle se retrouva seule avec ses pensées. Perdue avec ses pensées. Elle était dans un recoin inconnu du château, et elle finit assise par terre, la tête contre un mur, à ressasser tout ce qui venait de se passait. A essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait insulté cette fille. Qui l'avait giflé. Puis elle lui avait craché dessus. Elle lui avait craché dessus... Bon sang, si ses parents apprenaient ça, ils allaient tuer !

Mais dans le fond, une part d'elle savait que Drago avait raison. Elle avait eu peur... Peur de perdre la face, et c'était pour ça qu'elle avait fait ce commentaire en premier lieu... Cracmolle...Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ! La brune n'était certes peut être pas la plus impressionnante en cours, mais de là à dire ça... Et le commentaire sur la Marque...

Elle avait vraiment osé dire ça... La famille de Regina était connue, surtout sa mère. Cora Mills avait un poste important au Ministère de la Magie et après la Guerre des Sorcier, son rôle avait été très questionné... Elle n'avait pas résisté, et de nombreuse rumeurs avaient couru sur une possible allégeance au Maitre de Ténèbres... Mais rien n'avait jamais été prouvé, que ce soir son innocence ou sa culpabilité. Finalement les rumeurs s'était calmé mais revenaient régulièrement... Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle lui avait vraiment dis ça...

Elle avait paniqué... Lorsque que leur regards s'étaient croisé dans un combat silencieux, elle s'était senti perdre pieds, elle avait senti que la brune était sur le point de la percer à jour donc elle avait réagi de la seule manière qu'elle avait à sa disposition : en attaquant. Elle avait attaqué, sans penser que l'autre répondrait... Elle avait craint de perdre la face, craint de se ridiculiser... Le seul lien entre Emma et l'intégration, c'était Drago, et elle ne voulait pas perdre devant lui... Elle avait besoin de lui...

Mais lui aussi avait peur. Elle s'en était rendu compte tout à l'heure. Son arrogance n'était qu'une façade pour cacher son manque de confiance en lui... Il ne savait pas qui il était au fond, il n'était que ce qu'on lui laissait l'occasion d'être : un gamin arrogant. C'est ce que tout le monde attendait de lui, donc c'est le rôle auquel il se pliait...

Quelques larmes coulant sur son visage, Emma se sentit submergée par la honte... Elle avait sûrement blessé cette fille qui ne lui avait causé aucun tort, qui ne lui avait rien fait si n'est de l'avoir intrigué...

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine :) Ce chapitre était très centré sur Emma parce qu'on l'avait peu vu jusqu'à maintenant, mais dans le prochain on devrait retrouver Regina :)**

 **Je voudrais aussi vous dire que lundi je ne sais pas si il y aura un chapitre parce que je vais participer à un evenement, la SwanQueen Week, et que du coup faut que j'écrive les OS, donc je sais pas si je pourrais écrire et poster le chapitre... Mais c'est que pour une semaine, apres ca reviendra à la normale ^^**

 **Et ceux qui laissent une review auront quand même un extrait ;)**

 **Bonne semaine !**


	5. Réaction

**Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis désolée du retard ! C'est un peu la folie pour moi en ce moment, et j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre ( du mal à écrire tout court d'ailleurs) et je pense que ca voit vu que le chapitre est plus court que d'habitude ^^ ( en plus la touche "E" de mon ordi bugue )**

 **Mais vous inquietez pas je continuerez cette fic ;)**

 **Pis je suis desolé pour ceux avec qui je parlais en MP et à qui j'ai pas répondu du coup. Et merci à tout ceux qui ont lu mes OS la semaine dernière, et qui ont laissé des reviews :)**

 **Voilà voilà, je vais vous laisser lire !**

* * *

Elle l'avait giflé... Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait fait ça... Elle avait giflé quelqu'un pour de vrai... Elle qui n'avait jamais été capable de la moindre violence avant ça, elle dont la mère lui avait reproché d'avoir autant d'agressivité en elle qu'une plante verte, elle avait giflé quelqu'un... Elle avait giflé Emma Swan...

Tink et Belle à ses cotés, la regardaient, visiblement choquées, tout comme les Poufsouffles autour d'elles. Puis ses amies finirent par l'applaudir, mais Regina ne réagissait toujours pas.

Elle l'avait giflé...

 **-Je... Je crois que je vais aller me reposer, les filles,** finit elle par dire dans un sourire crispé.

Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter l'agitation autour d'elle. Tout le monde criait, sautait, hurlait, pour encourager. Tout ce vacarme lui donnait le vertige. Il fallait... Il fallait qu'elle soit seule. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle apaise son esprit et ses pensées affolées.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle rebroussa chemin, traversant les couloirs de pierres déserts et jusqu'à revenir chez elle, jusqu'à se cacher dans son dortoir.

Elle l'avait giflé... La blonde l'avait attaqué, l'avait blessé, et elle l'avait frappé... Elle aurait pu réagir de 100 façons, mais elle l'avait frappé...

Elle avait fait des recherches depuis le début de l'année... Les Serdaigles fuyaient les conflits, ils n'étaient pas impulsifs... Et si le Choixpeau avait fait une erreur ? Ces dernières semaines, elle avait réussi à trouver une place parmi ses camarades, à se sentir chez elle... Et si en vrai, ce n'était pas là qu'elle devait être ? Le chapeau avait hésité le soir de son arrivée... Et si elle aurait du être Serpentard, comme sa mère ? Et si elle était comme sa mère ?

Cette idée fit couler quelques larmes sur les joues de la jeune fille effondrée. Elle ne voulait pas être comme Cora, elle s'était promis de ne jamais devenir comme ça... Ca... Ca ne pouvait pas lui arriver...

Décidant qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait l'aider, elle saisit une plume et un papier et commença à écrire.

 _Papa_

 _J'espère que cette lettre te trouvera en bonne santé et que tout se passe bien à la maison ? Comment va tu ? Et mère ? Et Delila ?_

 _Je sais que tu t'inquiéteras probablement en lisant cette lettre mais je ne veux pas que tu t'en fasse pour moi. Je suis juste... Juste un peu perdue._

 _J'ai frappé une fille aujourd'hui... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris. Elle m'as insulté, elle m'as blessé. J'étais en colère, vraiment très énervée. Et d'un seul coup je l'ai giflé... Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Je... Je ne veux pas être cette personne. Je ne veux pas être le genre de fille qui frappent les gens à la première occasion, ou même qui blesse les gens... Je veux pas devenir comme Cora..._

 _Le Choixpeau m'as envoyé à Serdaigle, mais il as hésité... Il m'as dit que j'étais rusée... C'est une caractéristique des Serpentard... Et s'il m'avait envoyé au mauvais endroit ? Et si plus tard, je devenais comme elle ?_

 _Je suis désolée de t'embêter avec ça, Papa... Mais j'ai peur..._

Elle plia rapidement le parchemin et partit à la volière pour envoyer sa lettre avant de changer d'avis. Elle donna le papier à la son hiboux, Snow, et le regarda s'envoler au loin, quelques larmes coulant encore sur son beau visage.

Elle ne reçût jamais de réponse. Pas un seul mot, pas le plus petit papier. Si elle s'était attendu à ca de la part de sa mère, le même comportement venant de son père la surprenait et l'inquiétait. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas...

Mais elle se contenta de prendre son mal en patience. Chaque jour, elle espérait voir arriver son hiboux, mais le ciel restait vide pour elle.

Elle ne confia pas ses inquiétudes à Tink et Belle, s'éloignant un peu des deux fille sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle s'isolait et se sentait plus seule que jamais, mais un murmure dans son esprit lui disait que c'était mieux ainsi. Elle ne devait pas entrainer ses amis avec elle si elle chutait...

Et chaque jour elle doutait un peu plus. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle avait cru s'intégrer au début mais voyait aujourd'hui à quel point elle était seule. Toute le monde autour d'elle participait en classe, créant une mini compétition, alors qu'elle... Elle parvenait tout juste à se maintenir à un niveau acceptable.

Finalement, pendant un cours, ses angoisses la rattrapèrent. C'était en classe de Sortilège, pour apprendre le Maléfice du Saucisson. Bien plus tard, Regina dirait à ses enfants que c'était l'un des sortilèges les plus faciles, mais ce jour là, sa baguette refusait de produire le moindre sort, la moindre étincelle... Et plus elle essayait, plus elle s'acharnait, plus elle sentait que sa concentration lui échappait. Le regard des autres élèves de sa classe n'aidant pas, elle sentit bientôt quelques larmes de frustration couler sur son visage tendu.

Heureusement, le professeur Flitwick annonça la fin du cours et leur fit noter quelques devoirs. Puis la classe commença à se vider, Regina ne pensant qu'à fuir, loin des gens, loin des regards, loin de tout ça.

 **-Miss Mills,** la rappela le professeur, **vous voulait bien rester quelques minutes s'il vous plait ?**

Sur le point de passer la porte, Regina s'arrêta net et fit demi tour à contre cœur. Apres tout, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix en fait...

 **-Vous vouliez me voir, Mr** , demanda t'elle une fois seule avec le petit professeur.

- **Oui, oui, approche toi. Dis moi, que t'arrive t'il, Regina ?**

 **-Que... Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire, Mr,** balbutia t'elle.

 **-J'ai remarqué que tu étais souvent toute seule ces dernières semaines, et que tu avais plus de mal en cours qu'avant... Les autres professeurs l'ont vu aussi... Tu sais que tu peux venir nous parler, n'est ce pas ?**

Sans surprise, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues brunes. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de pleurer à tout bout de champs...

 **-Je... Je... Pourquoi suis je a Serdaigle,** finit elle par dire, un sanglot bloqué dans la gorge et l'air vulnérable.

Et le petit homme sourit.

Il fit quelque pas sur l'estrade se rapprochant de l'enfant, faisant la même taille que Regina du haut de ses onze ans, et la prit dans ses bras.

Surprise, Regina ne se débattit même pas contre cette étreinte. Elle laissa l professeur la calmer et l'apaiser. Quand il la relâcha, elle releva la tête, et tenta de lui offrir un sourire malgré ses angoisses toujours présentes.

 **-Donne moi ta baguette.**

Fronçant les sourcil, elle lui donna l'instrument et le regarda la tourner dans tout les sens, l'examiner, et finalement sourire.

 **-La baguette choisit son sorcier, Regina, et souvent la baguette ressemble au sorcier... Chaque années, des élèves doutent de leurs maisons. Parce que les maisons ne se réduites qu'a une ou deux caractéristique, alors que c'est plus complexe que ça. Les Serdaigles ne sont pas que tolérants, ni les Serpentard vicieux. Pas plus que tout les Gryffondor ne sont courageux et tout les Poufsouffles toujours innocent. Le soir de ton arrivée, le Choixpeau a hésite un long moment avant de se prononcer, et le Choixpeau ne se trompe jamais. Peu importe ou tu crois devoir aller, Serdaigle est chez toi.**

 **-Mais je... Serpentard... Toute ma famille est à Serpentard... Ma mère ne me parle plus depuis que je suis à Serdaigle, et la dernière fois... Je...Je me suis disputé avec une fille, et j'étais en colère, vraiment en colère et... Je l'ai giflé... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris...**

 **-Oh voyons, mon enfant, tout le monde peut être énervé et frapper quelqu'un. Le plus important et de voir ta réaction face à ça, sourit le professeur. Tu es ici, à t'inquiéter et à te demander si tu es une bonne personne, si tu ne devrais pas être dans cette maisons que tout le monde dépeint comme si mauvaise... Mais le simple fait que tu t pose cette question prouve que tu es au bon endroit. Regarde ça...**

Dans un geste élégant, le petit homme fit un grand moulinet avec la baguette de Regina, rappelant ce qui s'était passé dans la boutique d Mr Ollivander. Et une gerbe d'étincelle jaillit de la baguette scintillant joyeusement dans la salle.

Bleue et verte, comme ce jour là, même si Regina n'y avait pas fait attention. Bleu et vert.

 **-Tu vois ça** , sourit Mr Flitwick. **Lorsque la baguette choisit le sorcier, les étincelles représente la plupart du temps la maison à laquelle il es destiné. Ou parfois sa dualité. Cs étincelles bleue et vertes... Ca montre qu'effectivement tu pourrais être à Serpentard, mais que Serdaigle est aussi ta maison. Tu es à ta place ici... Je sais que tu doute également à cause de tes résultats, mais il faut que tu réalise que les Serdaigles ne sont pas juste "les intelligents" peu importe ce que disent les autres élèves. Serdaigles, c'est aussi le flegme et le calme, c'est l'ouverture d'esprit t l'envie de découverte. Ce n'est pas juste connaitre ses cours par cœurs...**

 **-Je... Merci Mr.**

Peut être qu'il avait raison finalement... Il n'y avait pas de raisons que toute les personne d'une même maisons, soient identiques... Ils avaient tous des caractères différents, ils étaient tous des êtres différents...

 **-De rien, et n'oublie pas que tu peux venir me parler quand tu veux, Regina...**

 **-Merci beaucoup, Mr...**

Les jours s'écoulèrent ensuite plus calmement pour Regina. Elle ne s'était pas rapproché de Tink et Belle à nouveau, et avait parfois du mal à faire taire ses angoisses, mais l'un dans l'autre, ça n pouvait pas être pire qu'avant.

* * *

Emma de son cote, continuait à s'en vouloir. Elle détestait sa faiblesse, elle détestait la peur qui l'avait poussé a être si blessante envers la brune, et détestait voir les vestiges de cette douleur sur le visage de la brune pendant des semaines après ca.

Plusieurs fois elle avait aperçut des larmes sur ses joues et souvent elle avait voulu s'excuser, mais jamais elle n'avait osé. Elle détestait sa timidité.

Elle détestait tant de chose en elle en ce moment.

Finalement elle finit par prendre son courage à deux mains lors d'un cour de Métamorphose en commun.

Assise au fond de la classe, son regard était fixé sur le dos de la brune. Elle regardait ses cheveux attaché en queue de cheval, et se demandait si Regina prenait des notes comme une élève attentive, ou si elle était lasse de tout ces cours.

Et elle profita d'un moment d'inattention de la professeure, en train d'écrire des consignes au tableau, pour enchanter un bout de parchemin et le faire voleter jusqu'à la table de la jeune fille.

Dessus, il n'y avait que trois petit mots " _Je suis désolée."_

* * *

 **Voilà voilà... Je voulais commenter un truc sur e chapitre... Mon histoire d'étincelle aux couleurs des maisons, ça vient du livre ^^ La baguette d'Harry fait des étincelles rouge et or chez Mr Ollivander... Du coup je sais pas si c'est fait expres, ou si c'est moi qui vais trop loin avec la référence des maisons, mais bon ^^**

 **Puis c'était le dernier chapitre pour la premiere année. Le prochain parlera de leur été, et peut etre la rentrée un peu.**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera la la semaine prochaine. Peut etre pas le lundi, mais dans la semaine ^^**

 **Voilà voilà, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :) !**


	6. Hantées

**Me frappez pas, je sais que je suis en retard : Je suis vraiment désolée, je vous promets que je vais essayer de reprendre un rythme plus régulier !**

 **Pour ma défense je suis malade comme un chien ^^**

 **Voilà donc le premier chapitre portant sur leurs deuxieme année, avec bien entendu le personnage de... Lockart ! ( c'est fou comme je hais ce mec ^^ )**

 **J'espere que ça vous plaira :)**

* * *

L'inquiétude.

On était le 25 juillet, et durant toute les vacances c'était le sentiments qui avait prédominé dans l'esprit de Regina.

 _Flash-back_

 _C'était sa mère qui était venu la chercher à la gare, et rien que la vue de son visage pale et de ses traits tirés avait suffit à faire monter une sourde angoisse en Regina. Ce n'était pas normal. Sa mère avait normalement un visage sévère et dur, pas fatigué..._

 _Aucun mot ne fut échangé pendant le trajet. Pas de question sur l'année de Regina, pas d'interrogation sur ses notes, sur ses amis. Juste un silence pesant, qui mettait mal à l'aise, qui la rendait malade..._

 _Une fois arrivé au château, elle pensait voir son père l'attendre devant la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres, heureux de la revoir. Au lieu de ça, elle ne fut accueilli que par Glass, leur elfe de maison, qui prit ses bagages en grognant sous le poids des valises, et les traina jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune fille._

 _ **-Mère... Ou est Papa ?**_ _finit par souffler Regina._

 _Elle ne pouvait pas croire la pensée qui l'avait effleuré. Ca ne pouvait pas être possible, n'est ce pas ? Si... Si son père était mort, sa mère le lui aurait dit, n'est ce pas ?_

 _ **-Dans sa chambre.**_

 _Sans réfléchir, Regina se précipita auprès de lui. Mais rien n'aurait pu la préparer à ce qu'elle allait voir. Sur son lit, son père était allongé. Il avait le teint pale, cireux, et des petite goutte de sueur sur le front. Sa respiration était saccadés et sifflante, comme si venait de courir un marathon... Jamais Regina ne l'avait vu aussi mal en point, et quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Son père avait été son soutient pendant toute sa vie, la seule personne en qui elle avait pu se confier et qui avait tenté de la rassurer. Le voir ainsi, diminué, faible... C'était comme si elle voyait sa vie s'écrouler, tout se remettre en question... Son père était son héros, et elle découvrait qu'il n'était pas invulnérable..._

 _ **-Papa...**_

 _Le père de famille ouvrit des yeux vitreux et tourna la tete vers sa fille._

 _ **-Regi...**_

 _Regi... C'était comme ca que son père l'appelait depuis qu'elle était petite..._

 _ **-Papa... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**_

 _ **-Je suis... Tombé malade...**_

 _ **-Pourquoi est ce que tu n'es pas à Sainte Mangouste ?**_

 _ **-Parce le mettre à l'hôpital mettrait ma réputation en danger**_ _, claqua la voix froide de Cora derrière elle._

 _ **-Ta réputation ? Mais... Il est en train de mourir ! Ton mari est en train de mourir !**_

 _Fin flash-back_

La dispute à ce sujet avait duré toute la soirée, et une bonne partie des vacances. Mais Cora n'en démordait pas. Elle voulait bien faire venir les meilleures médecins, à condition d'acheter leurs discrétion, mais il était hors de question de mettre Henry à l'hôpital. Elle faisait campagne pour être ministre de la magie, et ne pouvait pas se permettre d'apparaitre préoccuper par quoi que ce soit. Ou même faible. Car comme elle l'avait si souvent répété à sa fille, "L'amour est une faiblesse, seul le pouvoir te mènera quelque part."

Mais en plus de son inquiétude, les vacances de Regina avait également été rythmé par ses doutes. Lors du dernier cours de métamorphose, Emma avait fait passer ce mot à la brune. Juste quelques mots qu'elles avaient échangé, mais cela hantait Regina.

 _Flash Back_

 _Dessus, il n'y avait que trois petit mots "Je suis désolée."_

 _Du fond de la classe, Emma observa avidement Regina, attendant de voir la réaction de la brune. De voir si elle allait lui en parler, si elle allait ne serait ce qu'accepter ce papier ou le froisser en comprenant de qui il venait._

 _Et finalement, comme si elle avait entendu les pensée d'Emma, la brune se retourna et la regarda dans les yeux, ne semblant même pas se demander si le mot pouvait venir d'une autre personne. Puis elle fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention devant elle._

 _Emma ravala sa déception. De toute évidence, la brune était encore en colère, et ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec elle. Et elle pouvait le comprendre... Elle l'avait blessée..._

 _Mais avant qu'Emma n'ait le temps de se morfondre plus loin, le papier se reposa sous ses yeux. Elle le regarda avec incrédulité avant de relever la tete vers la brune au premier rang, qui écoutait soigneusement le cours, comme si rien ne s'était passé._

 _Et sur le papier, s'étalait un nouveau mot, la réponse de Regina._

"Pourquoi?"

 _La blonde ne perdit pas de temps pour répondre, inquiète que la brune ne lui retire cette chance de pardon si jamais elle était trop longue. Alors elle gribouilla une excuse, et espéra que ca marcherait. Parce que sans pouvoir s'expliquer pourquoi, elle voulait vraiment apaiser les choses avec la brune. Elle voulait que ça se passe mieux. Et elle espérait de Drago ne viendrait pas se mettre au travers de ça..._

 _Le papier traversa la classe à nouveau, et vint se poser délicatement sur la main de Regina. Sa surface était presque totalement noirci d'écriture maintenant, et une nouvelle fois, elle laissa échapper un petit sourire à l'idée que la blonde avait fait ce geste pour elle, avait voulu faire la paix._

"J'ai eu peur... J'aurais pas du te parler comme ça..."

 _Elle avait eu peur..._

 _Fin du flash back_

Apres ca, McGonagall avait saisit la papier, et elles n'eurent pas l'occasion de se parler à nouveau, Regina offrant juste un sourire à Emma dans les couloir pour lui montrer qu'elle l'avait pardonné. Mais au fond d'elle, elle n'avait pas arrêter de ressasser.

Elle avait essayer de se mettre à la place d'Emma, de comprendre pourquoi elle avait eu si peur, pourquoi elle s'était sentit obligée d'agir de cette façon, mais elle n'avait pas trouvé de réponse. Et cette idée la hantait. Regina connaissait la peur, et elle avait peur, que si une nouvelle situation venait à se produire, du même acabit que la première, Emma ne cède une nouvelle fois à cette pression et s'en prenne à Regina à nouveau.

Ses doutes et son inquiétude, voila ce qui avait rythme les vacances de Regina, voila ce qu'avait été son été. Ca, et les cours.

Elle avait pris plus de cours que jamais, déterminé à ne pas rester la Cracmolle... Si son père devait mourir dans l'année, elle voulait qu'il meure en étant fière de sa petite fille...

Donc elle avait dévoré tout les livres qu'elle pouvait, même ceux qu'elle avait déjà lu. A la rentrée, elle voulait être capable de rivaliser avec les autres élèves de sa classe...

* * *

De l'autre coté du pays, Emma passait des vacances beaucoup plus simple. Ses parents l'avaient convaincu d'aller jouer au Quidditch avec le reste de sa famille, et elle profitait paisiblement de ses mois d'été.

Mais un coin de son esprit était resté à Poudlard, dans cette salle de Métamorphose, celle du dernier cours. Un coin de son esprit était resté bloqué avec Regina et son sourire... Le même morceau d'esprit qui s'inquiétait.

Une part d'elle, la plus lucide, savait que quand viendrait Septembre, qu'elle rêverait Drago et qu'il lui dirait à nouveau d'insulter Regina à nouveau... Elle savait qu'elle allait craquer. Qu'elle n'aurait pas la force de résister. Elle s'en voulait déjà d'avance.

Elle ne voulait pas revoir les larmes dans les yeux de la brune, et se doutait que celle ci ne lui offrirait pas toujours son pardon...

* * *

 **-Et je suis ravi d'accueillir ce soir parmi nous, le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.**

A droite de la table, un homme blond se leva, son costume bleu étincelant sous les étoiles du faux ciel.

- **Bonsoir à tous** , commença t'il en souriant. **Je suis sur que tout le monde me connait, après tout, je suis célèbre, mais je vais tout de même me présenter. Je suis Gilderoy Lockhart, Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, membre honoraire de la ligue de défense contre les forces du mal... Et cinq fois lauréat du sourire le plus charmeur décerné par Sorcière Hebdo.**

Il finit sa tirage par un clin d'œil et un sourire brillant. La plupart des filles de la salle se pâmèrent, un soupir au bord des lèvres, alors que Regina levait les yeux au ciel, en même temps que beaucoup de garçons.

 **-Je suis sur que cette années se passera très bien, et je suis ravi de vous apprendre tant de chose. Car après tout, toutes mes aventures sont connu, vous vous doutez que je suis un sorcier très doué...**

Il repartit s'asseoir, sous les regard choqué de certain professeurs, qui restait bouche bée de tant d'orgueil. L'année allait être longue avec ce professeur...

Au fil du repas, chaque table accueilli ses nouveaux venus. Les Serdaigle s'efforcèrent de parler avec une jeune fille blonde un peu étrange, Luna, alors que les Gryffondor, à la table à coté, prenaient sous leur aile une petite fille rousse. Encore une rousse.

Mais ce qui perturba vraiment Regina, ce fut l'image de cette jeune fille seule à la table des Gryffondor. Sans jamais lui avoir parlé, elle la reconnaissait pour avoir été le centre de beaucoup de discussion l'an dernier.

Plissant les yeux, elle chercha du regard ses deux compagnons, mais ils n'était trouvable nulle part.

 **-Hé ! Apparemment Harry et Ron ont raté le train ! Quels crétin ces deux là !**

Le murmure se répandit dans la salle en quelques minutes, et bientôt tout les elles en parlait, commentaient, se moquaient.

Et de la table du fond, une élèves regardaient ça avec un mélange de fierté et de culpabilité. Il y as quelques minutes, Malefoy lui avait demandé de faire courir cette rumeur, et cela avait si bien pris, que le Serpentard lui souriaient joyeusement. A l'autre bout de la salle, Killian lança un regard déçu à Emma qui sentit son estomac se retourner. Elle n'était même pas là depuis une journée et elle commençait déjà à céder...

Le lendemain, le sujet était sur toute les lèvres. Harry Potter était arrivé avec une voiture volante. Ron Weasley avait une voiture volante. Ils avaient attaqué le saule cogneur... Dans toute l'école, il y avait autant de versions de l'aventure, que d'élèves. Et la grande question restait celle de leur punition... qui s'étai limité à une heure de colle, au grand dépit de tout le monde.

-Bonne année à tous, commença le professeur Rogue. Vous voici donc en cour de potion de deuxième année, et comme vous vous en doutez, rien n'as changé, si n'est la charge de travail. Vous devrez travailler deux fois plus dur, faire deux fois plus d'effort, mais je ne serais pas deux fois plus 'gentil', continua t'il en crachant le dernier mot. Ouvrez donc tous vos livre à la page 270, et nous pourrons commencer.

Dans un soupir collectif, tout les élèves saisirent leurs livres et l'ouvrirent comme demandé, pour atterrir sur une double page couverte d'écriture obscure et de sinistre dessins. Le Polynectar.

 **-Qui peut me dire ce qu'est du sisymbre ? Miss Mills ?**

 **-Le sisymbre, aussi appelé 'fluxweed' est une plante assez rare de Grande Bretagne. Sa particularité étant d'être très souple, elle est très utile dans la composition du Polynectar parce qu'elle permet de rendre la peau plus élastique et donc de faciliter la métamorphose.**

 **-Hum... Bien...Puisque vous pensez être intelligente, qu'est ce donc que le polygonum ?**

 **-C'est le nom scientifique de la Renouée, une plane qui entre dans la composition du Polynectar...**

Le professeur la regarda quelques secondes, semblant chercher un reproche à lui faire, mais ne trouva rien et fini par lui tourner le dos pour reprendre son cours d'une voix acerbe. A sa table, Regina souriait en regardant son livre de potions. Sans oser trop y croire, elle avait de l'espoir pour cette année. Peut être pouvait elle se bâtir une nouvelle réputation ? Peut être que ca pouvait s'arranger pour elle ?

Quelques rangs plus loin, Tink et Belle discutaient, souriantes de voir que Regina semblait s'être réveillée par rapport à l'an dernier. Mais aucun des deux ne comprenait pourquoi Regina n'avait pas répondu à leur lettres cet été et pourquoi elle avait l'air de s'éloigner un peu plus à chaque cours.

Et encore plus loin d'elle, au dernier rang, assise entre Crabe et Malefoy souriait discrètement. Elle était heureuse de voir que Regina ne baissait pas les bras, se battait.

 **-Pff, la Cracmolle connait deux ou trois plantes, la belle affaire !** cracha le blond à cote d'elle.

Le sourire d'Emma se fana et elle baissa la tête. En quelques mots, Malefoy venait tout à coup de lui rappeler pourquoi elles ne seraient jamais amies... Regina était une Serdaigle, elle était intelligente et réfléchie, et surtout, elle était forte. Elle ne s'était pas laissé détruire par l'agression d'Emma, elle s'était battue.

Et Emma... Emma n'était pas courageuse. Elle s'était laissé avoir par Drago le premier jour, et n'arrivait plus à trouver la force de se défaire de son emprise... Un jour peut être, un jour elle saurait partir...

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine... le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite, je vous le jure ^^ En attendant hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous que avez pensé :)**


	7. Duel

**Coucou ! Vous avez vu, je suis en temps en en heure cette semaine ! Merci pour tous ceux qui ont laissé des review, à partir de cette semaine je recommencerai à répondre :)**

 **Que dire sur ce chapitre hum... Pour ceux qui l'aime désolée mais je déteste Rogue et je pense que ça risque de se sentir dans la fic ^^**

 **Sinon hum... voilà voilà ^^**

* * *

C'était Lui qui l'avait trouvé. C'était toujours avec Lui qu'il se passait quelque chose... L'an dernier, c'était Lui qui avait sauvé sa maison, qui avait tout sauvé... Et cette année tout le monde semblait penser que c'était Lui qui avait tué... Lui, le chouchou de presque tout les profs, l'enfant prodige de Poudlard, la vedette, était devenu le suspect. Il avait trouvé le corps. Il avait vu le sang...

En quelques minutes, l'histoire s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre. Certain disait qu'Il avait les yeux rouges lorsque les autres étaient arrivés, d'autres versions racontait comme ses mains étaient pleine du sang de sa victime lorsque les premiers élèves l'avaient rejoint. Et d'autre disaient même qu'il avait menacé ses amis pour l'aider et pour le couvrir, inventant une vague excuse, _"Je n'avais pas faim."._

Harry Potter avait trouvé le chat de Rusard, Miss Teigne, suspendue par la queue, figée. Et sur le mur s'étalait ce message, en lettre rouge, en lettre de sang.

 _ **LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ETE OUVERTE.**_

 _ **ENNEMIS DE L'HERITIER PRENEZ GARDE.**_

Le message avait mis l'école en ébullition, mais moins que les soupçons qui pesaient sur Potter. Il était le Sauveur, et aujourd'hui c'était un tueur... Bon, il s'était avéré que Miss Teigne n'était pas morte, mais tout de même...

Et au milieu de ce tourbillon, Regina tentait de rester debout. Elle tentait de garder la tête haute, malgré les attaques incessantes... Elle était seule. Seule contre tous et, si l'idée de s'élever, de répondre, l'effleurait parfois, elle la repoussait bien vite, effrayée des représailles.

Au début, elle avait cru que cette histoire pourrait être une bonne chose pour elle, que tout le monde allait l'oublier. Elle avait fait des progrès dans ses sorts, elle n'était plus au bas du classements.

Mais sa vie était passé de ' _supportable_ ' à 'impossible' en quelques jours après la découverte de Miss Teigne. Il n'avait pas fallu bien longtemps pour que le sens de l'inscription sur le mur ne dévoile tout son sens. Salazar Serpentard, l'un des fondateur de Poudlard, celui qui pensait que la magie devait appartenir aux sang-purs, avait caché une pièce ici, au sein même du château. Et seul son Héritier serait capable de l'ouvrir et de relâcher sur l'école la créature qui vivait à l'intérieur...

Voilà ce que disait la légende. Voilà ce qu'entendait Regina chaque jour depuis le début de toute cette histoire. Elle était rapidement devenu la cible de choix des Serpentard de deuxième année. Qui lui répétaient sans arrêt que même si elle pouvait lâcher un petit sort, personne n'oubliait qui elle était en vrai, que la créature des Serpentard ne l'oublierait pas non plus.

Et le plus dur, c'était de voir Emma... Elle avait craint pendant les vacances qu'Emma ne cède a nouveau une fois de retour ici, qu'elle ne se laisse entrainer par le groupe... Et ca n'avait pas raté. Chaque jour, la blonde lui lançait une petite pique, et chaque jour Regina pouvait voir la peur et le regret dans ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas faire ça, mais elle n'avait pas la force d'arrêter...

* * *

 **-Ils ont monté un club de duel t'as vu ? Apparemment c'était une idée de Lockhart, faut qu'on y aille !**

Regina soupira en écoutant les deux jeunes filles glousser en passant derrière elle. Lockhart en tant que professeur avait été... une surprise. Une mauvaise surprise... Il passait ses cours à ne parler que de lui, et la seule chose que Regina avait appris depuis le premier cours c'était... que le nom exacte e la couleur de cheveux du professeur était un balayage blond couleur crème... ce qui, soyons honnête, ne serait d'aucune utilité si jamais elle se retrouvait face à un quelconque ennemi...

 **-Ouais, mais il parait que Rogue sera là aussi... ça risque d'être chiiiiiiant,** geignit une autre fille.

Si Rogue était là, Lockhart n'aurait pas l loisir de ne parler que de lui, n'est ce pas ? Regina détestait Rogue, profondément. L'homme était méprisant, et tout à fait méprisable d'après les critères humains les plus élémentaires. Après tout les efforts qu'elle avait fait, il semblait ne faire que la haïr un peu plus à chaque bonne réponse qu'elle donnait. Et elle le haïssait un peu plus à chaque cour.

Mais elle devait au moins admettre que si il était présent à ce club de duel, celui-ci pourrait éventuellement ressembler à quelque chose...

Elle irait. De toute façon, elle n'avait rien à y perdre...

Et une semaine plu tard, la voilà ici. Dans une salle sombre, probablement inutilisé depuis des années, ou une estrade avait été ajouté pour donner l'illusion d'une préparation.

Autour d'elle, des élèves se pressaient dans tout les sens. Majoritairement des filles prêtes à se pâmer devant le sourire du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Dans un coin de le salle, elle avait vu Emma, trainant toujours avec Malefoy. De l'autre coté, le grand Harry Potter avait daigné les honorer de sa présence avec ses deux amis, et semblait se moquer des murmures que l'on pouvait entendre sur lui.

Au final, des élèves des quatre maisons se mélangeaient. Ils ne se parlaient pas vraiment, mais il était tout de même assez rare de les voir réunis ainsi. Les couleurs se mêlaient dans un méli-mélo où il était impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit et, pendant un instant, Regina se sentit à l'aise pour la première fois, et compris l'attrait de tels rassemblement. Au milieu de cette foule, elle était entouré et pourtant seule. Tout le monde la connaissait, et pourtant elle était anonyme, personne ne faisait attention à elle. Elle se sentait plus seule que jamais, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle était à l'aise depuis son arrivée à Poudlard.

 **-Fais gaffe la Cracmolle, si tu monte sur scène on verra tes vraies couleurs !**

Et juste comme ça, sa bulle de tranquillité explosa. Perdue dans ses pensée, Regina n'avait pas vu Emma et Draco se rapprocher d'elle pour mieux l'estrade et ne s'était définitivement pas attendu à l'attaque verbale que Swan lui avait envoyé.

 **-Oh fermez là tout les deux** , siffla une autre élève alors que Regina ouvrait la bouche pour répondre. **Lockhart arrive !**

Regina lui lança un regard surpris mais l'autre fille ne fit pas d'autre commentaire, déjà trop absorbé par l'arrivée du blond au sourire soit disant ravageur. Heureusement, les deux Serpentard derrière elle ne renchérirent pas non plus.

 **-Bonjour à tous et bienvenue à ce club de Duel !**

Après ca Regina déconnecta. Elle avait assez souvent écouté cet homme pour savoir qu'il allait passer les prochaines minutes à expliquer à quel point il avait une immense expérience du Duel et à quel point cela lui avait été utile dans plusieurs de ses si dangereuses aventures.

Tout ce qu'elle retint de son discours fut que Rogue était son assistant. Rogue. Un assistant. La pensée seule envoyait des bulles de rire dans son cerveau et elle se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de rigoler. Puis ils décidèrent de faire une démonstration. Et c'était la scène la plus ridicule qu'elle ait jamais vu.

Chacun d'un cote de la scène, c'était comme si tout un monde séparait les deux professeurs. Lockhart tenait sa baguette nonchalamment, et lançait des regards charmeurs et des sourires brillants à des admiratrices qui se pressaient sur les bords de l'estrade. Il semblait de toute évidence confiant, la confiance d'un homme arrogant qui a l'habitude d'obtenir ce qu'il veut.

Face à lui, le professeur Rogue était...inquiétant. Il avait une poigne de fer sur a baguette, et tout le monde pouvait ses phalanges blanchi tant il la tenait fort. Il fixait sur son adversaire un regard menaçant, ses yeux noirs corbeau plissé, comme pour mieux examiner chaque mouvement. Ses lèvres cireuses découvraient des dents blanches dans un rictus carnassier et, Regina s'attendait presque à l'entendre grogner. Tout dans sa posture respirait la concentration, et la menace. Si d'habitude Regina le trouvait intimidant, il était carrément effrayant.

Et en un instant, l'enfer se déchaina. Puis tout était fini. Ca s'était passé si vite, personne n'avait eu le temps de voir quoi que ce soit.

Le blond avait donné le signal du départ, et les deux homme avait commencé à crier. Et Rogue avait été le plus rapide. Un trait de magie rouge vif était sorti de sa baguette et avait frappé Lockhart de plein fouet. L'homme avait traversé la scène sans que ses pieds ne touche le sol, et s'était écrasé contre le mur, soulevant une sourde inquiétude chez la plupart des spectatrices. Et derrière elle, Regina pouvait entendre Emma et Malefoy ricaner alors qu'elle même retenait son propre sourire.

 **-Hum, bien très bien, professeur Rogue** , souffla Lockhart en se redressant. **C'était un sort très utile à leur montrer. Mais bien entendu, je tiens à souligner que vos intentions était très claires, j'ai tout de suite compris ce que vous alliez faire e j'aurez pu vous bloquer sans problème...**

 **-Evidemment,** répondit Rogue alors qu'il ne semblait pas un croire un seul mots, pas plus que Regina qui leva les yeux au ciel.

 **-Ca va maintenant être votre tour. J'espère que vous avez bien regardé, vous allez vous mettre par deux et tentez de reproduire un duel avec votre partenaire. Je ne veux entendre dans la salle que des sorts de Désarmement ! Pas de sorts pour blesser, je suis sur que Madame Pomfresh apprécierait que vous n'alliez pas tous à l'infirmerie... Même si je suis sur que je saurais être en mesure de soigner toute les blessures qui pourraient arriver**

Regina roula des yeux mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de finir son geste, Rogue l'avait déjà interpellé.

 **-Mills ! Vous n'aurez qu'à vous battre contre Swan, je doute que vous ayez beaucoup de volontaire pour être avec vous de toute façon** , lui cracha t'il comme si elle n'était qu'un saleté sous sa chaussure.

Et dire qu'elle l'avait presque apprécié quelques minutes plus tôt...

 **-Mais Monsieur...**

 **-Swan, taisez vous. Malefoy, vous affronterez Potter.**

Evidemment, pensa Regina en levant les yeux au ciel, tout le monde connaissait la rivalité ente Potter et Malefoy, même si personne ne s'expliquait vraiment d'ou ca venez. Ils semblaient juste se détester pour la seule raison que l'autre continuait à respirer. On aurait dit Tom et Jerry, toujours à se courir derrière et à se haïr.

Une fois tout les binômes formés, Emma et Regina se placèrent face à face, baguette levées, prête à attaquer. L'angoisse au ventre, Emma réfléchissait à un moyen d'éviter ça.

Elle ne voulait pas blesser la brune, même si ce n'était qu'un sort de Désarmement... Elle était fatiguée d'attaquer Regina, fatiguée de céder. Elle ne se battrait pas. Malefoy serait bien trop occupé par Potter pour se soucier de ce qu'elle faisait, et elle n'aurait qu'à trouver un motif, une excuse, plus tard.

Lockhart donna le signal du départ, et Emma fit mine de tendre sa baguette, sans ouvrir la bouche pour ouvrir le moindre sort.

 **-Rictusempra !**

Le cri de la brune la choqua encore plus que le sort lui même lorsqu'il la frappa.

De l'autre coté de la scène, Regina la regarda d'un air satisfait. Sa première réaction en étant mise en équipe avec Emma avait été d'avoir peur. Puis de se rendre compte que si la blonde n'allait pas jouer dans les règles, elle n'avait aucune raisons de le faire elle-même. Si c'était sa seule occasion de gagner face à Emma, elle allait se battre. Donc elle s'était battue.

Le sort qui était sorti de sa baguette n'était pas fait pour désarmer, au lieu de ça elle regardait Emma se tordre par terre, agitée par des hoquets nerveux, la surprise encore clairement visible sur son visage.

Et pendant un instant, Regina eut peur. Peur du sentiment de satisfaction qui s'éleva en elle à la vue de la blonde, perdante pour une fois.

 **-Stop !** s'écria Lockhart. **J'avais dit des sorts pour désarmer !**

La brune se crut piégée, se prépara mentalement à l'engueulade qui allait arriver, mais il s'avéra que ce n'était pas sur elle que le professeur criait. De l'autre coté de la salle, Harry et Malefoy se tenaient face à face, immobiles et essoufflés, se lançant encore des coups d'œil furieux. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé de leurs coté, mais le combat n'avait pas du être que Désarmement...

Rogue leva sa baguette et un léger brouillard vert tomba sur toute la salle, dissipant tout les sortilèges encore en action. Emma se releva, essoufflée et ramassa sa baguette. Grimaçante, elle n'osa pas s'approcher de Regina, incertaine de la manière dont la brune pourrait réagir.

Puis il y eu le serpent. Même de la ou elles étaient elles pouvaient le voir. Harry aurait du bloquer le sort, mais sa tentative avait échoué, et une grande vipère se tenait maintenant sur l'estrade avec les deux garçons.

Le reptile se déplaçait silencieusement, et on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler tant toute la salle était tendue. Puis il s'approcha d'un élève. Il le regarda dans les yeux, ses crocs découverts et le jeune garçon pâlit brusquement.

Et Harry siffla. Il siffla, produisant des sons inarticulé et suraiguë. Il sonnait comme si il donnait un ordre au serpent. Comme si il était un serpent.

Oubliant leurs différents, leurs problèmes, Regina et Emma se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre, échangeant un regard choqué.

Et si Harry Potter était en fait l'héritier de Serpentard ?

* * *

 **Voilààà pour cette semaine !**

 **Avant de vous laissez partir je précise juste que le sort que Regina a lancé, c'est juste un Sortilège de chatouillis, Emma n'était pas en train de mourir, juste de s'étouffer de rire x)**

 **Sinon, n'hésitez pas à poser une petite review, je vous répondrais et je pense même que j'arrverai à m'organiser pour pouvoir envoyer des extraits :)**

 **Bonne semaine :) !**


	8. Changements

**Bon... Oui je sais, je suis en retard, mais pas de beaucoup !**

 **Puis le chapitre était pret hier... J'ai juste oublié de le poster ^^'**

 **Mais bon ! Il se passe beaucoup de chose dans ce chapitre, et il y as des nouveaux perso ! Un qui vient de HP et un de OUAT... un qu'on reverra et un dont j'en sais rien ^^**

 **Il y à une scene un peu dure... Fin je sais pas si ça compte comme dure ou pas, j'arrive pas à juger ma propre écriture sur ce coup là ^^**

 **Je vais mettre un petit "!" au début et à la fin pour que vous vous y attendiez, au cas ou...**

* * *

Il avait recommencé... Apres l'incident du serpent, l'élève qui avait été visé avait été retrouvé le lendemain dans un couloir, pétrifié, e Harry Potter se trouvait près de lui... Cette fois, il avait même attaqué un fantôme, Nick Quasi Sans tête... Même les morts étaient en dangers... Plus les jours passaient et plus le cas du jeune Gryffondor intriguait toute l'école.

Tout le monde se demandait qui serait sa prochaine victime... Depuis le début, il s'était déjà attaqué à deux élèves, sans oublier la chatte de Rusard... Même Malefoy commençait à hésiter lorsqu'il voulait s'en prendre à lui...

Mais en attendant, Regina avait bien d'autre problèmes dans l'immédiat. C'était les vacances de Pâques, ce qui signifiait qu'elle allait rentrer chez elle. Elle allait rentrer et passé deux semaines, avec sa mère... Toujours malade, son père ne pourrait même pas essayer d'assouplir l'ambiance entre elles, Regina devrait lui survivre seule...

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, elle saisit sa valise et lança un dernier regard vers les dortoirs derrière elle, souhaitant en silence pouvoir y rester. Se tournant vers la sortie, elle ne vit pas la jeune fille qui arrivait de l'autre coté et lui rentra dedans, faisant tomber par terre leurs valise à toute les deux, et faisant crier les hiboux qu'elles portaient.

 **-Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je ne regardais pas ou j'allais.**

Se penchant pour aider l'autre fille à ramasser ses bagages elle se retrouva face à une peau très pale et à des lunettes étranges. Le genre de lunette qu'une personne saine d'esprit ne porterait probablement pas, pensa t'elle brièvement.

 **-Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je sais** , répondit l'autre d'une voix fluette, **j'ai vu les Joncheruines qui tournent autour de toi.**

 **-Les... Joncheruines ?**

Mais de quoi est ce qu'elle parlait ?!

 **-Oui, ce sont des petites créature invisibles. Elles rentrent dans la tête des sorciers et embrouillent leurs pensées.**

 **-Okay... Tu rentre chez toi pour les vacances ? On devrait probablement se dépêcher si on ne veut pas être retard..**

 **-Tu as raison, allons y.**

Et l'autre fille partit sans un mot, laissant une Regina choquée, sa valise dans une main et sa chouette dans l'autre, la regarder en se demandant ce qui venait de se passer. Qui était cette fille ? Et c'était quoi un Joncheruines ?!

Secouant la tête, elle la suivit vers la sortie e l'école, tentant de ne pas s'inquiéter pour les deux prochaines. Ou pour les cours. Ou de se poser trop de question... Arrêter de penser serait probablement plus simple en fait...

Après le pire voyage en train de sa vie, coincé dans un wagon entre la jeune fille à la peau pâle qui tenait un discours sur les Nargoles d'un coté, et Emma Swan fusillant tout le monde du regard de l'autre, les voilà arrivé à King Cross ou sa mère l'attendait sur le quai.

Une part d'elle ne put s'empêcher d'être déçue que ce soit Cora qui soit là, même si elle savait que son père était toujours malade.

Et finalement, ce furent les vacances les plus longues de sa vie. Mais aussi les vacances qui changèrent sa vie.

Elle comprit sa mère. Pour la première fois depuis que Cora était devenu cette femme froide, cette reine des ombres, ce personnage toujours si distant et inquiétant, comme un serpent, Regina aperçut la femme n dessous, celle qui avait conscience des défauts de son comportements. Qui voyait, se rendait compte. Ce fut une révélation, et un traumatisme...

Regina sortait de la chambre de son père, qui était toujours malade, et elle se dirigeai vers la sortie, espérant pouvoir passer quelques heures aux écuries aujourd'hui parce que ça faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa jument.

En passant dans les couloirs du manoir, elle entendit des voix étouffé et elle dévia sa route, s'arrêtant devant le bureau de sa mère, écoutant la conversation en restant cachée derrière la porte.

 **-Voyons ma chère Cora, vous savez très bien que vos idée sont vouées à l'échec ! Personne ne vous élira.**

 **-Si c'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire, M. Gold, je vous prierais de sortir de mon bureau, et de ma propriété.**

La voix de Cora avait claqué comme un fouet, résonnant froidement dans la pièce. Mais pour la première fois, Regina y entendit plus que le sifflement de vipère qu'elle décelait d'habitude chez sa mère. Pour la première fois, elle y avait entendu un fond d'inquiétude, presque de peur... C'était la même voix qu'avait Regina lorsqu'elle répondait aux Serpentard...

 **-Vous n'imaginez pas tout ce que je peux vous faire. Vous n'avez pas votre place dans ce ministère et ne l'avez jamais eue... Tout le monde s'en rendra compte...**

Elle entendit des pas s'approcher de la porte et bondit, tentant de s'éloigner rapidement. Mais l'homme fut plus rapide et attrapa son poignet.

 **-Ta mère aurait du t'apprendre à ne pas écouter aux portes, petite fouineuse !**

 **-Rumplestilskin** , coupa Cora, **je crois vous avoir dit de quitter ma propriété. Partez. Maintenant. Ma fille est ma responsabilité, et si vous touchez à un seul cheveux de sa tête... Vous n'imaginez pas ce que je peux vous faire...**

Le visage de l'homme cilla, montra une vague lueur d'inquiétude au fond de son regard. La poussant contre le mur, il relâcha le poignet de Regina. Puis il offrit un dernier sourire narquois à Cora avant de transplaner, disparaissant dans un bruit sec.

Et avant qu'elle n'ait u le temps de faire le moindre geste, la mère de Regina la gifla. Sa main heurta sa joue avec force, la peau restant brulante et rougit sur son passage.

 **-Mère !**

 **!**

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, pas le temps de demander des explications ou d'en fournir, pas le temps de demander la clémence. Sa mère, avait levé le bras, ses doigts osseux serré sur sa baguette qu'elle pointait d'un air menaçant. Et Regina ne connaissait que trop bien cet air, ce geste, ce sort qu'elle avait entendu tant de fois.

Une main invisible se serra sur gorge, compressant sa jugulaire, l'empêchant de respirer. Elle pouvait sentir du sang couler sur ses lèvres, surement une coupure du à la gifle, mais elle sentait surtout les dernières marques d'oxygènes s'enfuir de ses poumons. Son corps commença à lutter, tentant de prendre des inspiration toujours plus grandes mais rien ne passait.

Une certaine terreur se peignit dans ses yeux, une peur pour sa vie qu'aucune considération de fierté ou d'orgueil n'aurait pu caché. Et sa mère en face d'elle ne broncha pas, ne cilla pas en voyant le visage de sa fille se tordre.

Un gout métallique envahit sa bouche et des points noirs dansèrent devant ses yeux, petits motifs se déplaçant comme se moquant de sa propre incapacité à bouger. Elle tenta de d'appeler sa mère une dernière fois, une supplique désespérée... mais aucun son ne passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

 **-Ne m'espionne jamais !** cria Cora. **Tu dois apprendre ta place !**

Mais se mots se perdirent, les oreilles de Regina bourdonnant, et la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de perdre conscience fut le regard noir de Cora Mills fixé sur elle.

 **!**

Elle se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, couché dans son lit, et une part de son esprit tenta de la convaincre que tout ça n'avais été qu'un rêve. Qu'elle n'avait pas écouté sa mère, pas vu Mr. Gold, pas été punie par Cora... Mais la douleur lancinante de sa gorge et de son poignet, sa voix rauque, et le gout métallique dans sa bouche lui prouvait que non. Tout ca avait été réel...

Ses pensées la ramenèrent bien rapidement à ce qu'elle avait entendu dans le bureau et, cachée dans le secret de sa chambre, elle s'autorisa à y repenser, à analyser.

Sa mère était comme elle. Elle n'était pas la plus grande, ni plus forte, ni celle avec les meilleures idée. Mais elle était plus intimidante et celle qui parvenait le mieux à cacher ses émotions. Elle se faisait attaquer, se faisait insulter intimidé, comme Regina. Mais la façade qu'elle portait, cette apparence toujours en contrôle, ce visage suintant l'orgueil et l'arrogance était son armure.

Et peut être, pensa Regina, juste peut être que ca pourrait marcher pour elle...

Apres ça, Regina passa le reste de ses vacances à se cacher dans sa chambre, évitant Cora à tout prix, ne sortant de son Sanctuaire que pour manger et voir son père. Le reste du temps, elle faisait ses devoirs, et heureusement pour elle, il y en avait beaucoup à faire. Donc elle y passa un temps fou, elle s'y appliqua plus que coutume. Elle fit trois parchemins, là ou McGonagall n'en avait demandé qu'un, et, alors même qu'elle détestait cette matière, elle passa deux après midi à rédiger un devoir pour le cours de Botanique. Même pour Lockhart qui ne lirait probablement rien, elle se pencha sur le devoir avec une attention particulière. Si ses devoirs étaient tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour s'occuper, autant qu'elle le fasse bien...

Bien plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait, il fut temps de retourner en classe. Elle embrassa une dernière fois son père, et se laissa mener à la gare par sa mère. Tout le trajet durant et pendant le voyage en train, elle se répéta son nouveau mantra. Tout est une faiblesse. Tout.

Elle ne devait pas montrer d'émotions. Pas d'amour, pas de sourire, pas de rire. Pas de colère, ni de déception, aucune tristesse ni douleur. Elle ne devait rien montrer. Elle était une Mills. Et pour une fois, elle suivrait l'image que sa mère voulait pour leur famille. Arrogance, mérite, pouvoir.

La prochaine qu'Emma s'en prendrait à elle, elle répondrait pour blesser. Chaque attaque appellerait une vengeance. Elle n'allait plus se laissait faire, elle n'était plus la petite fille naïve et innocente qui avait passé les portes de Poudlard en première année.

Le premier jour de reprise des cours, il ne se passa rien. Regina se balada dans les couloir, la tete haute, défiant du regard quiconque osait la regarder dans les yeux. Lorsque Belle et Tink tentèrent de lui parler et les ignora. Ne rien montrer. L'amitié pourrait être une faiblesse. Tout était une faiblesse. En cours, elle resta seule, au premier rang, parce que si elle voulait avoir le pouvoir il faudrait plus qu'un regard noir. Donc elle s'exerça sans fin, jusqu'à devenir la meilleure en Métamorphose, en Défense contre les Forces du Mal ( pour le peu de cours que fournissait le professeur ), en Potions et même en Sortilège. Elle n'accordait que peu d'importance à la Botanique et à l'Astronomie, n'étant pas vraiment convaincue de l'utilité qu'aurait de telles matière.

Elle sentait parfois le regard des professeurs peser sur elle, la suivant, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour provoquer un tel changement dans son comportements. Et quand elle même peinai à se souvenir pourquoi elle agissait ainsi, pourquoi elle restait seule, pourquoi elle insufflait un tel dédain dans ses mots lorsqu'elle parlait aux autres, elle passait les doigts sur ses lèvres, sentant la cicatrices que sa mère lui avait faite ce soir là, et ce simple geste suffisait généralement à lui donner la force qu'il lui restait. Sa mère l'avait blessé, mais elle ne laisserait plus jamais personne d'autre lui faire du mal.

Jusqu'au jour ou les Serpentard la virent faire ce même geste.

 **-Hé regardez ! C'est plus Regina qu'on devrait l'appeler, c'est Scar maintenant.**

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres de la brune alors qu'elle s'approchait des deux blond.

 **-Tu sais Malefoy, c'est moi que vous traitez de Cracmolle, n'empêche que c'est ta copine qui vient de parler d'un film de Moldu...**

Elle avait craché le dernier mot comme la pire des insultes et son sourire s'agrandit lorsque le regard de Malefoy se reporta sur Emma.

 **-Swan ! Pourquoi tu connais ça ?!**

La peur qui passa dans le regard d'Emma lui retourna l'estomac mais au fond d'elle s'alluma une étincelle de fierté. Elle s'était battue. Elle avait rendue coup pour coup et ca avait marché. Pour la première fois en deux ans, elle avait gagné. Peut être que sa mère avait raison... Peut être que les émotions représentait une faiblesse... Ils étaient fini les jour ou Regina avait peur, elle était là pour se battre à présent. Elle était là pour gagner.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà... J'espere que ça vous aura plu, hésitez pas à me donner des avis, et cette fois c'est officiel, cette semaine : 1 review= 1 extrait :)**


	9. Bec et ongles

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Bon, je sais, j'ai quelques jour de retard, mais j'avais réussi à répondre aux commentaires, donc il y as du progres ^^ Un nouveau personnage fait son entrée cette semaine, c'est honnetement un personnage que j'aime vraiment beaucoup et pour lequel j'ai prévu pas mal de choses, donc j'espere que ça vous plaira ! J'ai du faire pas mal de recherches pour ce chapitres, au niveau des sorts et tout ( c'est pour ça qu'il m'as pris du temps ce chapitre ^^ ) et c'est probablement un des derniers sur la seconde année. Il y en aura au moins un autre, et le suivant sera probablement sur leur troisieme année.**

 **Voilà voilà, on se retrouve donc en bas ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

20/20... Le regard figé sur la note inscrite sur le rouleau de parchemin de McGonagall venait de lui rendre, un sourire lent s'étala petit à petit sur le visage de la brune. Les heures passés dans sa chambre à noircir tout ses rouleau, à étudier tout ses livres, avaient finalement servi à quelque chose.

L'espace d'un instant, elle leva la tête et parcouru la salle du regard, cherchant quelqu'un avec qui partager sa fierté. Mais elle se souvint avec une pointe de regret qu'elle n'avait pas une telle personne. Elle n'avait pas d'amis... Pas de personne qui était là si elle avait un problème, pas de personne avec qui partager une blague ou un sourire... Elle n'avait personne.

Elle soupira et reposa le regard sur la feuille, pensant avec envie à tout ces gens qui se baladaient toujours en groupe, ceux qui étaient toujours si proches... Comme Harry Potter et ses deux amis, ou même Malefoy et ses deux gardes du corps... De toute façon en ce moment, tout le monde tentait de se déplacer en groupe... Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, les élèves pétrifié, les rumeurs, le manque de résultats des enquêtes, tout le monde était sur les nerfs, inquiets... Il y avait eu des consignes de sécurités, des recommandations, qui disaient aux élèves d'essayer de ne pas se retrouver seuls. Mais la vérité, c'est que bien des élèves étaient absents...

Inquiets, beaucoup de parents avaient décidé de garder leurs enfants à la maisons, la populations de l'école diminuant presque de moitié.

Bien entendu, cette idée n'avait même pas effleurer Cora Mills, qui plaçait les résultats scolaire sur un piédestal devant tout le reste. Peu importait si sa fille était blessée, elle irait en cours.

Le seul avantages que Regina trouvait à cette massive absence, c'était le grand nombre de Serpentard qui n'était là. Moins ils étaient, moins ils l'embêtaient. Bien entendu, Malefoy et Swan était toujours là, mais après ce qui c'était passé l'autre jour, Swan ne lui parlait plus. Et avec Crabes et Goyle absents, Malefoy n'osait pas non plus. Cela faisait donc deux semaines que Regina avait été tranquilles. Deux semaines de tranquillité, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard.

Elle restait dans la bibliothèque quand elle n'était pas en cours, la solitude lui convenant très bien, et avait à regret accepter d'arrêter de errer seule dans les couloirs après que les professeurs ait insisté lourdement. Personne n'était là pour l'insulter, personne n'était là pour se moquer d'elle. Elle entrevit pour la première fois ce à quoi pouvait ressembler une scolarité normale, et elle avait peur de retourner à ce qu'elle vivait avant.

Mais elle ne le montrait pas. Depuis la rentrée et la dispute avec Swan, Regina avait suivi à la lettre son nouveau commandement, Les émotions sont une faiblesse. Elle ne montrait rien, son dédain cachant tout éclair d'un sentiments pouvant sur son visage. Elle toisait les gens dans les couloirs, et même aux professeurs elle n'offrait souvent qu'un respect distant. Et si ils ne comprenaient pas sa transformations et n'adhérait pas tous à cette dissociation dans sa personnalité, ils étaient obligé de reconnaitre que ses notes avaient rapidement augmenté, la plaçant en tête de classe dans la plupart des matières, et que tout harcèlement à son égard avait presque cessé.

* * *

Verrouillant l'orgueil et le faux sourire sur son visage, la jeune fille poussa la porte du Club de Duel. Comment Lockhart avait eu l'occasion de réitérer ce club la dépassait ( en même temps l'idée qu'il ait ne serait ce que le droit d'enseigner la dépassait... ), mais elle avait décidé de venir à nouveau aujourd'hui. Après tout, si la première fois avait été un succès pour elle, peut être que la seconde en serait un aussi ?

Ecoutant d'une oreille distraite ce que disait Lockhart, elle scruta la salle, distinguant des visages plus ou moins familiers, se détournant rapidement lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux vert d'Emma Swan, et se retournant vers la porte en l'entendant grincer.

Elle pensait voir arriver un élève, à la place elle aperçut une jeune femme, probablement dans la vingtaine et avec une chevelure flamboyante. Celle ci rejoignit rapidement Lockhart sur l'estrade et lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille.

 **-Hum... Très bien** , sourit il même si la nouvelle semblait le décevoir **. Ma collègue vient donc de m'annoncer qu'elle aller remplacer le professeur Rogue aujourd'hui. Certain d'entre vous la connaisse peut-être, je serais donc aujourd'hui accompagné de Madame West.**

Il grimaça légèrement mais ne fit pas d'autre commentaire. Il n'avait rien contre la rousse, mais il sentait que si Rogue lors de la première édition l'avait, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas vraiment, laisser faire ce qu'il voulait, presque sans le contredire et l'interrompre, il n'en serait probablement pas de même pour la jeune femme dont le caractère volcanique était légendaire dans l'école.

 **-Merci à tous d'être venu aujourd'hui,** commença la rousse sans laisser à son collègue le temps de continuer. **Je sais ce qui s'est passé lors de la première édition de ce club et, pour être honnête je trouve assez surprenant qu'il y en ait une seconde...**

Quelques élèves rigolèrent et Regina laissa échapper un petit sourire.

 **-Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous ne me connaissent pas et se demande ce que je fais là. Avant de devenir professeur ici, j'ai été Duelliste plusieurs années. Le professeur Rogue et le professeur Lockhart vous ont appris la dernière fois les règles de bases d'un duel, nous passeront aujourd'hui à de vrai duel. Vous serez mis ensemble par niveau, pour que ce soit assez équilibré. Tout les sorts seront autorisé, dans la limite du raisonnable bien entendu. Nous somme ici pour apprendre, par pour nous entretuer. Je ne veux pas de sort susceptible de cause plus de blessures que quelque chose qui réparable en quelques seconde. Si quelqu'un ici doit passer la nuit à l'infirmerie, je vous promets que vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je peux être imaginative lorsqu'il s'agit de punition...**

Le silence qui envahit la salle fit sourire la professeure. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait être intimidante et elle avait souvent tendance à miser sur ça.

 **-Hum, oui oui, donc comme le disais ma collègue, nous organiserons un mini tournoi et nous...**

 **-Pas de tournoi** , coupa la rousse. **Tout simplement parce qu'il serait inconscient de laisser des élèves de niveau trop différents s'affronter et qu'il n'y a de toute évidence pas assez de participants aujourd'hui pour organiser un tournoi par année...**

Lockhart leva le yeux au ciel et râla doucement en voyant sa collègue prendre les commandes, mais il ne fit pas d'autre commentaire, se contentant d'agir comme si de rien n'était et lançant une nouvelle fois son célèbre sourire à des élèves qui avait toujours les yeux rivés sur lui.

 **-Nous allons donc commencer. Est ce qu'il y a des élèves de septièmes année ?**

Six personne levèrent la main et elle les répartit en duo avant de leur dire de partir dans un coin de la salle et d'attendre. Elle fit de même pour les sixièmes année, puis les cinquièmes, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'aux deuxièmes année.

 **-Est ce qu'il y as des secondes années ?**

Regina leva rapidement le bras et regarda autour d'elle, ne voyant que Swan et Malefoy qui avait décidé de venir ici. Et un peu plus loin, une jeune fille rousse se tenait toute seule, probablement une première année puisque toute les autres classes avait déjà été reparti.

 **-Bien. La brune, la blonde, toute les deux. Toi, je suppose que tu es en première année ?**

La jeune fille hocha la tête en silence, de toute évidence trop timide pour parler.

 **-D'accord, tu fera ton duel contre Malefoy... Vous avez un an d'écart mais je suis sur que tu sauras faire le poids !**

 **-Mais M'dam,** râla le blondinet, **c'est une Weasley** !

 **-Raison de plus pour que tu n'es rien à craindre** , répondit la prof en roulant des yeux. **Tu n'as rien à perdre, alors tais toi et allez vous mettre en place.**

Quelques élèves ricanèrent dans la salle, mais pas la rousse, le visage maintenant éclairé par un air de détermination presque inquiétant.

 **-Je répète donc les règles, pour ceux qui penserait à s'amuser un peu au dépend de leur camarade. Vous avez le droit de jeter autant de sort que vous voulez, mais ne tuez pas, ne blessez pas de manière définitive, ne blessez pas trop du tout en fait. Je sais que c'est tentant, mais ca le sera beaucoup après trois heures de retenue avec moi... On est tous d'accord ? Bien. TROIS.**

Face à face, Regina et Emma se regardèrent. Leurs regard étaient durs, et la poigne sur leurs baguette étaient déterminées. Aucune ne lâcheraient rien.

Regina étaient sure de pouvoir sortir vainqueuse de ce combat, sure de pouvoir gagner une bonne fois pour toute. Si elle gagnait aujourd'hui, elle aurait prouvé à tout le monde qu'elle n'était plus cette gamine fragile qui était arrivé ici il y a un an. Sa mère verrait peut être enfin que Serdaigle n'était pas qu'une maison d'intellos et que sa fille était toujours la même qu'elle était avant d'être repartie. Malefoy se rendrait peut-être compte que Regina n'était pas une bonne cible, et qu'il ne gagnerait pas contre elle, que si il l'avait touché et blessé l'an dernier, bien des chose avaient changé depuis. Et Emma... Emma verrait qu'on ne pouvait pas l'insulter impunément. Si ce qu'elle avait besoin de faire pour que les gens voient sa force c'était de blesser Emma, alors Emma perdrait ce combat...

 **-DEUX.**

En face, Emma refusait de cligner les yeux , de reculer, de faire quoi que ce soit qui lui ferait perdre du terrain. Si Regina faisait tout ca pour montrer de quoi elle était capable, pour faire ses preuves, Emma avait peur... Peur que la vérité à son sujet ne s'ébruite, peur que tout le monde ne lui tourne le dos ou pire, qu'elle soit la nouvelle cible de toute les moqueries. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas fait le bon choix en s'alliant à Malefoy, en harcelant Regina, mais elle avait peur. Elle était une Serpentard... Si jamais ca s'apprenait, elle perdrait tout, tout le monde.

Elle avait paniqué la dernière fois, quand Regina avait sorti les crocs, avait fait ce commentaire sur Scar... Malefoy s'était retourné contre elle et avait mis plus d'une semaine à se calmer à son égard. Si elle perdait ce combat, il la chasserait. Si elle perdait ce combat, Regina serait la gagnante sur tout les points, elle aurait tout gagné. Malefoy ne l'embêterait peut-être plus, et Emma serait seule, en position de faiblesse. Et Regina serait celle qui avait de quoi être fière, alors Emma serait celle qui allait pleurer le soir dans son lit, comme elle l'avait déjà si souvent fait.

 **-UN.**

La dernière seconde avant le combat, la dernière seconde de flottement, ou personne ne pouvait savoir ce qui allait se passer.

 **-Maintenant !**

Des sorts jaillirent dans tout les coins de la pièce, les traits de magie bleu, rouge, vert, jaune, de toute les couleurs. Quelques léger glapissements de douleur résonnèrent déjà faisant sourire la professeure.

 **-Oppugno !** cria Regina.

Emma eut tout juste le temps d'incanter un bouclier avant des oiseaux ne s'explose dessus, dans une explosion de plume et de petit cris. Et à ce moment là elle réalisa que le combat ne serait vraiment pas facile à gagner, Regina se battrait bec et ongles, jusqu'au bout...

 **-Volate Ascendere !**

Le sort atteint sa cible et Regina décolla du sol de plusieurs dizaine de centimètre avant de s'écraser par terre lourdement, perdant son équilibre et s'écrasant, face contre terre. Sans même prendre le temps de relever, elle leva sa baguette à nouveau.

- **Waddiwasi** !

Elle pointa sa baguette vers une chaise proche de là ou leur combat se déroulait puis vers la blonde, l'objet se dirigeant vers elle avec la force et la vitesse d'une balle de fusil.

Emma se plia en deux sous la force de l'impact, la chaise l'ayant frappé dans le ventre de plein fouet, expulsant l'air et ses poumons et faisant couler quelques larmes de ses yeux. Elle lutta quelques instant pour inspirer un peu d'air, faisant disparaitre les points noirs qui avait envahit on champs de vison, et envoya un nouveau sort.

 **-Locomotor Wibbly !**

Alors qu'elle venait à peine de se relever, Regina s'écroula à nouveau par terre, ses jambes incapables de la porter plus longtemps. Elle releva la tête et cracha un nouveau sortilège, le jet de magie bleu foncé qui sortait de baguette s'écrasant sur le visage d'Emma.

 **-Furonculus !**

Le peau de la blonde se couvrit rapidement d'abcès rouge, pret à exploser, transformant son doux visage en l'image des méchants de contes pour enfants.

 **-Flipendo !**

Si elle avait réfléchit quelques secondes, Swan se serait rendu compte que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. D'abord parce qu'elle n'était même pas sure de maitriser ce sortilège, et ensuite parce qu'elle aurait du se douter que la professeure allait arrêter le duel après ca.

Mais elle ne réfléchit pas, un jet de magie d'un vert profond jaillissant de sa baguette et touchant Regina de plein fouet, la projetant avec force contre l'armoire en bois se trouva derrière elle, détruisant le meuble sous la pression, faisant voler quelques morceaux de bois autour.

 **-STOP !**

La voix de la professeure avait résonnée dans toute la salle, amplifiée par sa baguette posée sur sa gorge. Elle traversa rapidement la salle en quelques grandes enjambées, son regard bleu acier posé sur Regina qui était toujours étendue dans les restes de l'armoires et commençait à essayer de se relever en grimaçant.

- **Mais vous êtes complètement folles vous deux ! C'est pas assez d'essayer de vous entre tuez, faut détruire la salle au passage ?! Cette armoire était plus vieille que vos parents ! Comment vous vous appelez ?**

 **-Re... Regina Mills** , souffla doucement la brune en se relevant tant bien que mal.

Elle avait mal au dos et n'avait même pas besoin d'essayer de le bouger pour savoir que son poignet n'était pas dans son état normal. Pour être honnête, elle avait mal partout mais refuserait de l'avouer si quiconque devait lui poser la question.

 **-Em... Emma... Swan** , parvint à articuler la blonde de l'autre coté.

Depuis que la chaise l'avait heurté tout à l'heure, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à reprendre son souffle et les furoncles douloureux sur son visage n'arrangeait rien.

 **-Miss Swan, venez ici. Je vais retirer ça de votre visage...**

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire le moindre geste, Lockhart avait levé sa baguette et parlé, sous l'air ahuri d'une grande partie des élèves, peu de personne ayant encore confiance en lui.

 **-Vultus Emendo !**

Le sortilège atteint Emma en plein visage et pendant un instant, tout le monde retint son souffle se demandant ce qui allait se passer, si le blond avait réussi son coup ( ce qui serait un exploit)...

Puis la magie se dissipa et le visage d'Emma réapparut, faisant grimacer tout le monde, et soupirer la rousse. C'était censé être un Club facile à gérer, et au lieu de ça elle pouvait presque sentir les tensions dans la pièce. Rogue allait lui devoir un gros service si elle survivait à cette journée.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà... Zelena est arrivé, et elle va rester à un bon moment ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, si vous avez aimé, ou pas :) J'en verrais un extrait pour chaque review, et mon chapitre sera là en début de semaine prochaine :)**

 **A bientot !**


	10. Hésitations

**Coucou ! Me voilà donc avec le chapitre 10 et quelques jours de retard ;-)**

 **J'ai fini de l'écrire cette nuit à 1h avec mon cerveau qui commença à se fermer donc meme si j'ai relu, il reste probablement des fautes d'orthographe ^^**

 **Merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé des review, ont mis en fav ou ce sont abonné, merci vraiment je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise :) !**

 **Pour me pardonner de mon leger retard ( J'avais dit début de semaine, techniquement j'ai pas temps de retard que ça :p ) ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude ( environ 1000 mots de plus ^^ ).**

 **Donc voilà, je vais vous laisser lire tout ça, et on se retrouve en bas ( lisez ce que mis en bas, c'est important :p )**

 **Enjoy !**

- **Aie !**

Le cri de douleur résonna dans l'infirmerie et Regina s'éveilla en sursaut, cherchant autour d'elle qui avait bien pu crier.

 **-Bon sang, plus jamais cet incapable de prof m'approche avec une baguette !**

 **-Encore toi, Swan ? Mais tu peux pas dormir ?!** râla la brune en reconnaissant la voix d'Emma.

Deux heures plus tôt déjà, la jeune fille l'avait réveillée, presque les larmes aux yeux tant elle avait mal. L'infirmière lui avait donné des calmants mais apparemment leur efficacité étaient réduite... Ou alors c'était Emma qui pleurait pour rien.

 **-Ferme la Mills, c'est à cause de toi si je suis là !**

 **-Techniquement, c'est à cause de Lockhart... Par contre c'est bien de ta faute si moi je suis coincée dans ce lit !**

Elle se retourna, ou plutôt essaya, ses mouvements clairement réduits avec les bandages qui entouraient son torse et la douleur qui pulsait dans son dos. Madame Pomfresh avait pu réparer son poignet immédiatement mais les blessures de son dos étaient trop complexes et elle avait craint de faire plus de mal que de bien. La meilleure solution était de laisser les gonflements et les bleus se résorber et de voir les dégâts après.

Pour Emma, ça avait été un peu différents. L'infirmière n'avait rien pu faire pour les conséquences du coup de chaise, causant à la blonde une douleur permanente quand elle respirait. Pour son visage, Madame Pomfresh avait juste pu appliquer une crème et un bandage sur tout son visage, ne laissant que ses yeux et sa bouche libres. Demain matin quand elle retirerait le bandage, ce serait tout ou rien. Soit tout aurait disparut et serait revenu à la normale, soit rien n'aurait changé et il faudrait l'envoyer à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste.

Pour être honnête, Regina s'en voulait un peu de voir la blonde dans cet état, même si elle ne le lui dirait jamais. Pendant le combat, avec l'adrénaline et les ressentiments qui couraient dans ses veines, elle n'avait pas réfléchie au sort. Et elle ne s'était surtout pas dit que ça pouvait avoir de tels conséquences...

Quand Lockhart avait jeté son sort, tout le mode avait retenu son souffle, avait attendu de voir apparaitre le visage guérie de la jeune blonde. Bien sur, tout le monde avait pensé au fait que ca pouvait avoir raté, mais personne ne s'était attendu à ce que ca rate à ce point...

Lorsque le visage d'Emma avait réapparu. Il était rouge... Pas rouge, comme si sa peau était irritée, comme si ce n'était plus qu'un seule énorme furoncle... Non, rouge comme si sa peau avait disparu... Son visage était rouge, parce qu'on pouvait en voir chaque vaisseau, veine et nerfs... Tout le monde s'était détourné, seule une poigné d'élève supportant cette vue. Lockhart avait grimacé et 'était excusé sous les soupir exaspérés de Miss West qui avait jeté un sort pour protéger le visage à vif de la blonde de l'air libre. Et Regina était restée là, immobile, à la fixer. A se demander ce qui s'était passé, comment la situation avait elle pu dégénérer à ce point en quelque minutes ?

Une fois à l'infirmerie, installé pour la nuit, elle n'avait plus rien, plus d'agitation, plus d'adrénaline, pour lui permettre d'ignorer sa culpabilité...

 **-Ne... te rendors pas s'il te plait...,** murmura une petite voix à coté d'elle.

Elle se retourna et vit Emma la regarder timidement. Un instant, elle crut que ce n'était qu'un tour, un jeu pour elle. Mais au fond de ces yeux vert, elle pouvait voir une vulnérabilité qu'elle n'avait aperçut qu'une seule fois auparavant : en se regardant dans un miroir.

 **-Quoi, tu veux que je te tienne compagnie en plus ?** ne put t'elle s'empêcher de railler.

Elle savait que c'était stupide, inutile, futile, mais ce mécanisme de défense était devenue comme une seconde peau pour la jeune fille...

La blonde continua à l'observer, ne disant pas un mot, se contentant d'attendre sa réaction comme une sentence. Emme avait conscience qu'elle demandait beaucoup à Regina, et que la brune ne lui devait rien. Si elle en était là aujourd'hui, c'était de sa faute. C'était Emma qui avait tout déclenché avec ses moqueries... Elle savait que tout serait différent demain, que tout redeviendrait comme avant... Emma repartirait vers Malefoy, et Regina vers sa solitude... Mais juste une nuit, juste pour ce soir, ne pouvaient-elles pas faire une trêve ?

 **-Je... suppose que je n'arrive pas à dormir non plus...**

C'était une excuse minable. Probablement la pire réponse que la brune n'ait jamais offerte. Mais aucune n'en avait quelque chose à faire à ce moment là. Emma souriait ( ou essayait de sourire dans son bandage ) de voir que Regina pouvait encore lui pardonner, peut être. Et Regina retenait son instinct, qui lui hurlait de faire marche arrière et de se retourner, de faire semblant de dormir. Qui lui hurlait que tout ça n'était qu'un piège et que la blonde se servirait de ça pour la prochaine fois ou elle voudrait se moquer d'elle.

 **-A ton avis, West nous fera quoi en retenue ?**

La voix de la blonde la tira de ses pensée, brisant le silence et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Si elle avait continué comme ça, elle aurait probablement fini par changer d'avis...

 **-Je n'en sais rien... Je ne sais même de quoi elle est prof...**

 **-Oh j'ai cru que c'était juste moi qui savais pas, parce que je fais pas attention aux profs... ni aux cours... Ca me rassure un peu que tu sache pas non plus qui c'est..**

 **-Elle pourrait enseigner une matière qu'on n'as pas encore eu...**

 **-Comment ça ?**

 **-T'es au courant qu'en troisième année on aura de nouveau cours, rassure moi ?**

 **-Oh ca... Hum, oh oui oui** , sourit la blonde, qui visiblement n'aurait aucune idée de quoi elle parlait.

 **-Oui... Donc, elle pourrait être prof de Soin aux créatures magique...**

 **-Tu trouve vraiment qu'elle as une tête à s'occuper de scrout à pétard toute la journée ?**

Regina imagina un instant cette grande rousse as l'air si propre sur elle, avec sa robe nickel, et l'imagina dans la boue, en train de s'occuper du petit animal hyperactif... rien que l'image la fit rire.

 **-Oui t'as pas tort, j'suis pas sure qu'elle survivrai une journée à ce poste... Elle pourrait être prof d'Etude des Runes ?**

 **-... Je sais même pas ce que c'est cette matière...**

 **-Un truc d'écriture je crois. On verra l'an prochain...**

 **-Un truc avec d'écriture... Ca veut dire des livres... Pitié dites moi que c'est pas sa matière, je vais mourir si je dois passer 3 heure de colle la tête dans un livre...**

La brune rit un peu à son air désespérée et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle et la blonde étaient différentes. Elle avait passé son temps depuis l'an dernier à se cacher derrière de gros volume poussiéreux alors que, de toute évidence, Emma avait passé plus de temps à trainer avec Malefoy et ses amis plutôt qu'à étudier. Et aujourd'hui, voilà ou ca les avait mené, à se battre ignominieusement, tout ça pour un minable duel qui ne servait à rien...

 **-Tu crois qu'ils nous entendent?**

Regina se tourna vers la blonde, qui regardait de l'autre coté de l'infirmerie. La ou, caché derrière un rideau blanc, se trouvait Hermione, Justin Flin-Fletcher, Miss Teigne et le fantôme de Nick Quasi Sans Tête... Toute les victimes qui étaient tombé sous les coups et les sorts de l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard...

 **-Normalement non...**

Elle avait fait des recherches quand les premières victimes étaient apparues, intrigué par tout ce qui se passait, intriguée de savoir ce qui leur arrivait.

 **-Comment tu sais ca ?**

 **-J'ai fait des recherches... C'est un sort très sombre, de la magie noire. Ils sont pétrifié... C'est comme la stupéfiction mais en plus radicale. Leur cœur est arrêté, tout leurs corps est figé, ils ne sont pas conscient de ce qui se passe autour d'eux. Ils n'entendent rien, ne voient rien... Ils se réveilleront et pour eux, ce sera comme si rien ne s'était passé...**

 **-C'est horrible quand on y pense...**

 **-Oui... Je ne comprend pas comment est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose comme ça...**

Seul le silence lui répondis pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que la bonde reprenne enfin la parole, l'hésitation clairement audible dans sa voix.

 **-Tu sais... Fin... J'aurais pas du dire que tu serais la prochaine... On sait tous ici que ton sang est l'un des plus purs de l'école...**

 **-Ouais... Je... crois que je vais dormir maintenant...**

 **-Oh... D'accord... Bonne nuit...**

Regina se retourna tant bien que mal, et resta éveillée dans la nuit, le regard perdu dans la nuit, cherchant une façon raisonnable d'expliquer sa réaction... Elle savait que c'était la façon d'Emma de s'excuser mais elle n'avait tout simplement pas envie de parler de ça ce soir... Ou jamais... Une part d'elle n'avait tout simplement pas envie de pardonner Emma, puisque à quoi bon ? Demain... Demain, cette nuit n'aurait jamais existé, demain elles se détesterait a nouveau...

 **-Bonne nuit...**

Et cette fois, aucune voix ne vint rompre le silence de l'infirmerie...

 _Deux jours plus tard._

 **-Hum... Monsieur ?**

 **-Oui Miss Mills ?**

Maintenant seule dans la classe, Regina s'approcha timidement du bureau de son professeur principal. L'infirmière les avaient libéré elle et Emma ce matin, préférant les garder une nuit de plus pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Et au déjeuner, deux hiboux étaient arrivé, déposant devant Regina et devant Emma un mot, probablement le même.

 _Retenue ce soir après votre dernière heure de cours, dans mon bureau. Ne soyez pas en retard. Madame West._

Mais voilà... Sans même savoir quelle était sa matière, comment était elle censé savoir ou était son bureau ?

 **-Je... Je dois avoir une retenue avec Miss West mais...**

 **-Tour de l'Ouest, deuxième étage,** la coupa le petit professeur guilleret **. Il faut un mot de passe pour entrer mais je pense qu'elle va préférer vous le faire chercher. Bon courage...**

 **-Hum... Merci...**

La petite brune sortit de la salle en fronçant les sourcils. Une énigme...Elle allait devoir résoudre une énigme, probablement en rapport avec une matière qu'elle ne connaissait même pas... Cette prof ne pouvait quand même pas être sérieuse ?!

Soupirant, elle se dirigea à contre cœur vers la tour Ouest et chercha désespérément une porte dans le couloir. Elle chercha une porte en bois et en fer, elle chercha un quelconque signe de vie, elle chercha n'importe quoi... Et tout ce qu'elle trouva, ce fut un heurtoir en métal vieilli, patiné par les années.

La décoration représentait un singe furieux, les crocs en avant dans une pose intimidante. Tendant la main pour le saisir, Regina craignit un instant de se couper le bout des doigts et frôlant les dents de l'animal en métal.

Elle lui fit frapper deux fois le mur en fer et attendit que quelque chose se passe.

Elle pensait qu'une voix allait s'élever dans le couloir pour lui parler, ou tout simplement que Miss West lui ouvrirait la porte et lui poserait une énigme.

Au lieu de ça, des mots se creusèrent dans la pierre, faisant apparaitre un message.

 _Si vous choisissez une de ces réponses à cette question au hasard, quelle est la probabilité qu'elle soit juste ?_

 _A) 50% B) 25%_

 _C) 60% D) 25%_

Des maths... Elle avait entendu parler de cette matière comme d'une étude barbares des chiffres qu'utilisaient les moldus, et voilà que Miss West lui en faisait faire ?! Des maths ! Elle n'avait jamais fait de maths dans sa vie !

Soufflant bruyamment elle s'assit par terre, face au mur et fixa son regard sur l'énigme. Bon, ça ne pouvait pas être si compliqué que ça, si ? Apres tout, ce n'était que de la logique, elle pouvait s'en sortir.

Son premier instinct aurait été de dire 50%. Apres tout, logiquement, il devait y avoir un chance sur deux ? Soit c'était bon, soit ça l'était pas... Mais ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple, sinon tout le monde en ferait son métier...

Bon, il fallait examiner les réponse une à une. En partant du principe que la bonne réponse était forcément dans celles proposée, si elle choisissait la première réponse, elle avait une chance sur quatre que ce soit la bonne, donc 25% de chance. Si elle choisissait la seconde, celle ci était en fait présente en B et D, ce qui doublait la probabilité, il y avait donc 50% de chance de que ce soit la bonne. Par contre si elle choisissait la troisième réponse, elle retombait sur le même résultats que pour la première...

Dix minutes plus tard, Regina n'avait toujours pas trouvé. Elle continuait de tourner et retourner les solutions dans son esprit sans rien trouver.

 **-Bon sang , mais c'est impossible !**

Elle se leva et marcha de long en large avant que l'évidence ne la frappe. C'était impossible ! Si toute les réponses possibles ne marchait pas, l'impossible devenait la solution. Et si on devait traduire l'impossible en math, ça donnait...

 **-O%,** déclara t'elle d'une voix calme et posée, bien plus confiante qu'elle ne l'était réellement.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et attendit. Se demanda si elle avait trouvé la solution, et priant silencieusement pour que ca soit le cas. Parce que sinon, elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qui pouvait l'être.

Finalement un cliquetis lui répondit, et une porte apparut dans le mur, les pierres se déplaçant et se replaçant pour laisser apparaitre une entrée. Et juste devant Regina, apparut alors Miss West.

 **-Hum... Bonjour Madame...**

 **-Miss, pas Madame. Ou est la blonde ?**

 **-Probablement en retard ? Elle n'as peut être pas trouvé la salle...**

La rousse acquiesça mais n'ajouta rien, lui faisant tout juste signe d'entrer, refermant la porte derrière elle.

En un instant, Regina essaya d'enregistrer tout ce qu'elle voyait. Le bureau... était tout à fait comme elle aurait pu l'imaginer. Il y avait un tableau vert et des craie qui écrivaient toute seules inscrivants des lignes mêlées de chiffres et de lettre et qui n'avait absolument aucun sens pour la jeune fille. Sur le bureau au sens propre, se trouvaient des papiers plus ou moins ordonnées. La plupart étaient rangés en piles nettes mais quelques uns semblaient briser l'ordre que la professeur voulait faire régner.

Et la professeur en question se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, le visage baigné par la lumière rougeoyante des bougies qui éclairaient l'endroit. Dans un reflexe, Regina la détailla rapidement du regard. Ses cheveux roux tombaient en cascades sur ses épaules couvertes par sa robe de... La jeune fille retint une exclamation de surprise en remarquant pour la première fois la tenue de la jeune femme. Bien loin de la traditionnelle robe noire, ceux là devaient être ses habits personnels, et on était plus proche de la tenue moldus que des uniformes scolaires...

En fait, pour être honnête, Regina y voyait un vague rappel des tenues d'apparat de sa mère... La chemise blanche contrastait durement avec le noir de la jupe qui s'arrêtait un peu au dessus du genou. Sa veste, noire également, mettait encore en valeur sa peau blanche... sans parler du décolleté qui fit détourner le regard à Regina.

Elle avait conscience que c'était naïf, mais elle avait stupidement pensé que la professeure portait en fait quotidiennement sa robe noire de sorcière... Ce qui était vraiment stupide quand elle y pensait, étant donné que elle même quittait cette robe des qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

 **-Une énigme ? Elle se fout de nous ?!**

La voix d'Emma avait résonné dans le silence de la pièce, faisant sursauter les deux personnes déjà présente dans le bureau. La rousse agita sa baguette et la porte s'ouvrir, sous le regard surpris de Regina.

 **-On est déjà en retard, on as pas le temps d'attendre qu'elle trouve la réponse...**

La blonde rentra dans la pièce, se ratatinant doucement sous le regard de l'enseignante en se rendant compte qu'elle avait entendu ce qu'elle avait dit.

 **-Bien, maintenant que vous êtes toute les deux là, nous allons pouvoir commencer... Je ne peux pas vous faire faire un devoir de ma matière étant donné que vous ne savez même pas ce que c'est, je suis donc allée demander à vos professeurs qu'elle était la matière dans laquelle vous êtes la plus faible. Miss Mills, vous aurez donc un devoir de Botanique.**

Regina soupira sous le regard moqueur d'Emma. Ce n'était quand même pas sa faute si elle trouvait que ce cour ne servait à rien...

 **-Miss Swan , vous aurez un devoir de Métamorphose...**

Cette fois, ce fut Regina qui regarda Emma d'un air railleur. Les métamorphose n'étaient pourtant pas une matière si compliquée que ça.

 **-Vous êtes là pour trois heure, ce qui veux dire pas de repas dans la Grande Salle avec les autres. Et il fallait y penser avant d'essayer de vous tuer et de détruire la salle au passage** , ajouta t'elle en les voyant prête à protester.

Les deux jeunes filles soupirèrent et baissèrent la tête. Ok elles étaient peut être aller un peu loin, mais trois heure de colles, coincées dans un petit bureau, et à faire un devoir de leur pire matière ?! C'était un peu sévère quand même...

 **-Je vous vous ferai apparaitre un repas à l'heure prévue. Bien , maintenant que tout est clair, vous pouvez commencez.**

Dans un mouvement de baguette, deux feuilles et deux rouleaux de parchemins s'envolèrent pour venir se poser sur deux tables de l'autre coté de la pièce.

Regina et Emma échangèrent un regard désespéré avant de se diriger vers ce qui serait leur tables de travail pour les trois prochaines heures.

Un silence paisibles régna pendant une quinzaine de minutes dans le bureau, tout juste interrompu par le bruit réguliers des craies sur le tableau vert et les soupirs de la rousse qui semblait être en train de corriger des copies. Très décevantes, les copies.

 **-Regina,** murmura Emma. **Regina !**

La brune tenta de l'ignora, mais la blonde s'entêtait, allant même jusqu'à lui mettre un coup de coude.

 **-Quoi ?!**

 **-Tu as fait une faute là, ça s'écrit Orchidaceae, pas Orchidaces...**

 **-Non mais t'es sérieuse ? Je te reprends moi sur toute les fautes que t'as fait ?!C'est à croire que t'as jamais mis les pieds dans la salle McGonagall !**

 **-Oulà ! Peut être que si tu sortais le balais que t'as dans...**

 **-STOP !** Coupa la professeure **. Bon sang mais vous pouvez pas rester cinq minutes dans la même pièce sans vous voler dans les plumes ! C'est à se demander comment vous survivez dans la même école !**

 **-Pour être honnête on se demande aussi,** railla Regina en fusillant la blonde du regard.

Zelena soupira en secouant la tête, atterrée de voir le comportement immature des deux jeune filles.

 **-Bon, vous allez pas me faire tourner en rond 3 jours, voilà ce qu'on va faire.**

Elle plissa les yeux et agita sa baguette, déplaçant tout les bureaux. La table ou était assise Regina se déplaça, venant se placer contre le mur, dos au bureau d'Emma. Et celui de Zelena se plaça au milieu de la pièce, entre les deux jeunes filles.

 **-Si j'en entends une de vous parler, la voit agiter sa baguette, même si elle se gratte le nez, je vous jure que je lui mets trois heures de colles supplémentaires !**

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard effrayé avant de se replonger dans leurs copies.

Deux heure et demi. C'est le temps qu'il avait fallu à Regina pour réussir à finir son devoir de Botanique ! Deux heures et demi, en prenant tout juste le temps de manger, c'est le temps qu'elle avait passé à tenter désespérément de comprendre le fonctionnement des Orchidaceae et de chaque embranchements, que ce soit les fleurs les plus connus des moldus ou celles, biens moins communes, que les sorciers utilisait dans des potions.

Lâchant un soupir discret, elle se retourna silencieusement sur sa chaise et commença en s'ennuyer. Elle laissa son regard flotter plusieurs minutes sur le tableur maintenant presque entièrement recouvert d'équations et de formules compliquées, puis sur les objets plus ou moins étonnants qu'on pouvait apercevoir sur les étagères.

Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la professeure, toujours occupée à corriger des copies. Elle suivit du regard le boucles épaisses de ses cheveux et regarda pendants quelques minutes les raits de son visages tordus par la concentrations.

Puis elle regarda Emma.

De la où elle était, elle pouvait juste voir son dos et avoir un vague aperçu de la ligne de son visage. Autant qu'elle détestait la blonde, elle était obligé de reconnaitre qu'elle était jolie... Elle avait des traits fins, un teint de porcelaine, et des long cheveux brillants.

Sans se rendre compte des mouvements devant elle, Regina continua à détailler du regard la jeune fille qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer, tentant de se convaincre que la pardonner n'était pas une bonne idée.

A son propre bureau, Zelena regardait Regina en souriant. Elle s'était rendue compte quelques minutes plus tôt que la brune avait fini son regard et sa première intention avait été de lui dire qu'elle pouvait partir avec un peu d'avance mais elle s'était finalement arrêtée, surprise de voir le regard que celle ci posait sur Emma. Elle reconnaissait ce regard et pensa en souriant que les prochaines années allaient être très intéressantes avec ces deux là.

 **Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine ! Vous avez vu un peu plus de Zelena, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, et si vous avez deviné sa matière ! Je vous le dis au passage, elle sera TRES présente dans l'histoire, je vais vraiment m'amuser avec elle et avec Regina.**

 **Sinon, tant que j'y suis, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je publierai le chapitre suivant, je pars 4 jours voir ma famille, après je dois me faire tatouer donc je ne sais pas trop quand est ce que j'arriverai à écrire. Donc voilà. Je mettrais surement une semaine de plus maximum à poser, mais je vous préviens quand même :)**

 **Laissez moi une petite review, vous aurez un extrait ;)**


	11. Vacances sans repos

**Hey... Il y as encore des gens ? Me frappez pas, j'ai un chapitre !**

 **Je sais, j'ai trois mois de retard, et je suis vraiment désolé ! Je vais pas vous raconter toute ma vie ( surtout que vous vous en foutez un peu ^^ ) mais ça as vraiment été les trois mois les plus mouvementé de ma vie. En bien comme en mal**

 **Dans tous les cas, j'ai finalement un chapitre, je suis de retour !**

 **Et je vous propose un truc : je vous dirai bien de venir me réclamer les chapitre sur Twitter, mais vous l'avez peut etre pas tous et moi j'y suis jamais ^^ Mais je pense que tout le monde doit avoir Facebook, et moi j'y passe beaucoup de temps ! Donc si vous voulez je fais une page. Vous pourrez venir me mordre et me menacer pour me rappeller d'écrire les chapitre, et moi je pourrai vous poster des extraits plus facilement !**

 **Donc dites moi ce que vous en pensez puis dites moi en review !**

 **Voilà, je vais vous laisser lire ^^ ! ( désolé pour les fautes, j'ai fini le chapitre il y as une demi heure et j'ai posté tout de suite ^^ )**

* * *

Posant le pied sur le quai de la gare, Emma plaqua un sourire de façade sur son visage. Quoiqu'il se passe, Emma tenait trop à ses parents pour leur montrer qu'il y avait un quelconque problèmes, elle tenait trop à eux pour les inquiéter...

A quelques mètre d'elle, l'écharpe bleu et bronze de Regina attira son regard et elle la regarda rejoindre sa mère, s'étonnant de ne voir aucune joie sur son visage, de vois sa posture se raidir au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de la femme. La famille de Regina s'entendait elle donc si mal que ça ?

 **-Emma ! Emma vient !**

La jeune fille ferma les yeux un instant et déglutit, se préparant pour ce qui allait sans aucun doute arrivait. Depuis l'an dernier, Malefoy insistait pour la présenter à sa famille à chaque fois que c'était possible, et, pour être honnête, Emma détestait ça. Lucius Malefoy la regardait comme un serpent regarde une souris... En se demandant si il allait la manger tout de suite ou jouer un peu avec. Et la mère du jeune blond ne lui offrait jamais aucun regard, se contentant de s'occuper de Drago, la prunelle de ses yeux, comme la mère surprotectrice qu'elle semblait de toute évidence être.

Et chaque fois, Emma remerciait sa bonne étoile que sa famille ne soit pas assez connues pour que les gens sachent son secret, pas assez connus pour lui enlever le peu de crédibilité qu'elle avait...

Elle traversa rapidement la distance qui la séparait de la famille noble et pria pour avoir encore un peu de chance avec eux.

 **-Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy, Bonjour Madame Malefoy...**

 **-Bonjour Emma, ça va ?**

 **-Oui oui Monsieur, très bien et vous ?**

 **-Comment va tu, mon grand garçon ?** sourit Narcissa à Drago **. Tout cette histoire à l'école ne t'as pas inquiété ?**

 **-Pff bien sur que non, Maman** , déclara avec arrogance le jeune blond.

Monsieur Malefoy parut mal à l'aise à la mention de Poudlard mais Emma n'y pensa pas plus, ce disant qu'elle était mal placé pour trouver que quelqu'un était mal à l'aise vu dans quel état elle était...

 **-Emma ! On est là !**

La jeune fille se figea en entendant la voix de sa mère derrière elle. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait toujours réussi à éviter de présenter ses parents à la famille Malefoy, ayant bien trop peur de ce qui pourrait sortir d'une telle conversation...

 **-Ce sont tes parents, Emma ?**

 **-hum, oui... oui... Je devrais probablement y aller, on est pressés il faut qu'on rentre pour... pour... s'occuper du... jardin...**

Bon d'accord, c'était probablement l'excuse la plus minable qu'elle aurait pu trouver... Emma fila sans demander son reste, sous le regard dubitatif de Monsieur Malefoy.

 **-Emma, ma chérie,** l'interpella sa mère, **tu ne nous présente pas à ton ami ?**

 **-Hum... Non non ils allaient partir...**

 **-Oh d'accord... Viens rentrons à la maison, ton père nous attend...**

Le trajet fut... pesant. Sans pouvoir s'expliquer pourquoi, Emma sentait quelque chose n'était pas normal. Les yeux de sa mère étaient rougis de larmes, ses traits tirés... Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé à la maison, mais ça ne pouvait pas être une bonne nouvelle...

En arrivant chez elle, elle ne voyait toujours pas ce qui avait pu changer. Son père semblait être en pleine santé, t était en train de jouer avec son petit frère Neal...

* * *

 **-Emma tu peux descendre s'il te plait ? Il faut qu'on te parle quelque chose...**

Anxieuse, la jeune fille descendit les marches et rejoignit ses parents au salon. Assis, ils échangeaient des regards gêné, semblant se demander comment lui annoncer ça...

 **-Emma... on as fait faire quelques tests à Neal parce qu'il ne montrait toujours pas ses pouvoirs...**

 **-C'est normal** , sourit la blonde, **il est encore jeune...**

 **-Non Emma... Neal... Neal n'as pas de pouvoirs...**

 **-Mais ça arrivera plus tard, n'est ce pas ?**

 **-Non Emma** , dit enfin son père, **ce que ta mère veut dire, c'est que Neal est comme mes parents... Neal est un moldu... Ou un Cracmol en l'occurrence...**

En quelques minutes, ces deux dernières années repassèrent derrière les yeux vert d'Emma Swan. Toute ces fois ou elle avait insulté Regina, toute ces fois ou elle avait laissé Malefoy la traiter de Cracmolle... Dans quelques années, ce serait son frère... Neal serait la risée de la communauté magique...

* * *

Comme à chaque vacance, Regina passait ses journées à étudier. Toujours étudier plus, toujours. La troisième année était décisive, et tout les cours supplémentaire qu'elle aurait ne lui laisserait pas une seconde de repos... Cette année, elle avait décidé de prendre toute les options. Arithmancie, Etudes de runes, Etude des moldus, Divination, Soin au créatures Magiques... si c'était disponible, elle le faisait. Elle n'était pas emballé par toute ces matières, elle ne pouvait même pas définir ce qu'était l'arithmancie, mais sa mère ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix...

Le seul point positif de ces vacances, c'était son père. Henry Mills allait mieux... Bien sur il n'avait pas retrouvé toute sa santé, mais il n'était plus cloué au lit, il pouvait vivre à nouveau, bouger, se déplacer...

Chaque soir, après le repas, elle allaient s'asseoir avec lui dans bureau, et ils parlaient, de la vie, de tout et de rien. Si elle était honnête, c'était le seul moment de sa journée que Regina appréciait.

 **-Le plus beau sentiments que tu rencontrera dans ta vie lui dit il un soir, c'est l'amour.. L'amour est un sentiment si puissant... Ca te donne envie de le crier sur tout les toits, et de te cacher dans un trou... C'est enivrant et superbe...**

 **-Est ce que es amoureux de maman ?**

 **-Voyons, ne lui raconte pas des bêtise, Henry,** interrompit Cora en apparaissant dans l'embrasure. **L'amour est une faiblesse, tu le sais bien. Notre union a été réalisé pour son potentiel pécunier...**

Henry posa un regard triste sur sa fille et Regina réalisa soudain qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être piégée ici, piégée dans cette famille, piégée avec cette femme...

Une fois seule ce soir là, ses pensée la ramenèrent vers Poudlard... Tout ces histoire d'héritier de Serpentard s'était terminé sans aucunes réponse... Un étrange message était apparu sur un mur, _" Son squelette reposera dans la chambre des secrets..."_

Et le lendemain, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley avaient réapparu avec Ginny Weasley et le professeur Lockhart, amnésique. Personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé dans la Chambre des secret, mais ça n'avais pas du être beau à voir, ils étaient couvert de sang, de poussière, leur vêtements étaient déchiré...

Puis ses pensée la ramenèrent à Emma Swan. Les dernières semaines entre les deux jeunes filles avaient été plus tendues que jamais. Chacune en voulait à l'autre pour ce qui s'était passé lors du duel, et aucune n'avait vraiment oublié cette horrible colle. Regina avait d'ailleurs eu une mauvaise note à son devoir de botanique... Et Emma aussi avait eu une mauvaise note d'après ce qu'elle avait pu apercevoir de sa feuille.

Et Miss West... Avant de les laisser partir, la professeur ne leur avait dit qu'une seule chose, une phrase énigmatique qui continuait à tourner dans l'esprit de la jeune brune. Juste quelques mots murmurait alors que Regina passait la porte de son bureau, et un clin d'œil avant de se détourner.

 **-N'en ai jamais peur...**

Avoir peur de quoi ? Qu'est ce que la jeune femme avait voulu dire par là ? Miss West s'était contenté de fermer sa porte après ca, et Regina s'était retrouvé seule dans le couloir sombre, Emma étant déjà partie, seule à essayer de comprendre ce que c'était signifier.

Et un mois et demi plus tard, couchée sur son lit, Regina tentait toujours de savoir. Etait il possible que la rousse ait entendu parler de la situation entre Emma et Regina, de leur rivalité ? Ou bien qu'elle ait compris à quel point les deux jeunes filles se détestaient ?

Peut être conseillait elle à Regina de ne pas avoir peur de Emma... Ou peut être que ses mots s'adressaient en fait à Emma et qu'elle lui disait de ne pas craindre Regina...

Mais dans tout les cas pourquoi la rousse prendrait elle la peine de dire ça à des élèves ?

Soupirant, la brune décida de chasser sa de son esprit. Au lieu de ruminer plus longtemps, elle se leva et partit errer dans les couloirs de sa demeure gigantesque. Et elle se demanda si un jour elle serait capable d'arpenter ces pièces, de poser les pieds sur ce sol, sans craindre de voir apparaitre sa mère dans l'embrasure d'une porte, sans craindre de se faire de se faire reprendre pour son port de tête, pour sa démarche pour sa tenue... Elle se demanda si un jour elle serait libre...

Ses pas la menèrent dehors et elle partit se perdre dans son jardin. Le terrain mense sur lequel se trouvait sa maison s'étendait jusqu'à la lisière d'une foret ou Regina s'arreta. Elle s'assit sur une souche d'arbre mort et laissa son regard se perdre dans la pénombre du sous bois.

Silencieuse, elle se surprit à rêver d'être simplement un animal parmi tant d'autre. De vivre au milieu de ce mini univers qu'était celui d'une foret. D'être un oiseau, pour pouvoir s'envoler et fuir, ou d'être un loup, pour pouvoir se battre et être forte...

Et au moment ou cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, un mouvement agita le sous bois. Quelques feuille morte craquèrent, le bruit faisant frissonner l'adolescente. Pendant un instant, elle s'aperçut que si un loup sortait réellement de cette foret et décidait de l'attaquer, elle n'aurait aucun moyen de se défendre, rien du tout... Et malgré cette idée, elle resta là, immobile, comme si une force invisible, plus forte que sa peur, l'empêchait de se lever...

Et bondissant de derrière un arbre, apparut tout à coup un renard. Son pelage roux flamboyait sous le soleil de l'après midi et il s'approcha doucement de Regina.

Figée la jeune fille n'osait pas faire un geste. L'animal était timide, de tout évidence sauvage, et Regina se demanda ce qu'il faisait la, pourquoi il venait la voir.

En quelques pas hésitant, le petit renard avait franchi la distance qui les séparait et se tenait maintenant au pied de la jeune sorcière.

Regina n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Dans un mouvement lent et plein de précautions, elle tendit la main vers le jeune animal, craignant de l'effrayer. Mais le renard se contenta d'avancer son corps roux, et déposa sa tête dans la main de la jeune fille, la laissant caresser du bout des doigts sa fourrure rêche.

Et perdue sur ce tronc d'arbre, à des dizaines de mètres de n'importe qui, Regina oublia tout ses problème. Elle oublia son insupportable mère, elle oublia l'état de santé. Elle laissa s'envoler ses pensée sur Emma et son inquiétude pour les mots de la professeur. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Regina se laissa aller et se sentit calme apaisé. Tout ca grâce à ce petit renard...

* * *

De l'autre coté du pays, Emma elle, avait bien du mal à oublier. Quoi qu'elle fasse, peu importe à quel point elle était fatigué, son cerveau refusait de lui offrir le moindre repos. Depuis le jour ou ses parents lui avait annoncé le malheur de Neal, avait n'avait cherché que ça : l'oubli.

Elle avait passé des heures à courir, fuyant ses problèmes et ses pensée. Elle avait passé des journée à lire, tentant de noyer son esprit. Elle avait passé tant de temps à faire tant de choses, dans le seul espoir que son esprit et sa conscience finirait par se taire, qu'elle serait assez fatigué pour s'endormir comme une masse, assez épuisé pour ne même pas rêver.

Mais quoi qu'elle fasse, au moment ou sa tête touchait son oreiller, elle était incapable de fermer l'œil. Sa conscience la torturait, lui rappelant les heures à torturer à Regina, à l'insulter. Elle savait pertinemment que des excuses ne suffirait jamais, et pourtant elle était incapable de faire plus.

Parce qu'Emma était terrorisée. Terrorisée de ce qui se passerait si elle se rebellait contre Malefoy.

Emma n'avait pas honte de ses origines, pas vraiment... Elle n'était juste vraiment pas pressé que des gens connaissent la vérité à son sujet. Il était vrai que ses parents étaient tout les deux sorciers. Qu'ils avaient combattu Voldemort, lui avait survécu... Mais si sa mère venait d'une ligné noble, son père était un sang de bourbe.

David Blanchard venait d'une famille d'agriculteur au fin fond de l'Angleterre. Et même si Emma adorait ses grand parents avec lesquels elle avait passé beaucoup de temps, ses parents voulant qu'elle connaisse sa famille, elle ne voulait juste pas que d'autre gens soit au courant.

Donc elle était terrorisé de penser que si elle se rebellait contre Malefoy, celui- ci pourrait faire de sa vie un enfer. Et son père travaillant au Ministère, il était probable qu'ils puissent découvrir la vérité sur sa famille. Et si Emma était désolée de ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Regina, à aucun moment elle ne souhaitait être une cible à son tour.

Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent. Tout était différent et remis en question par son petit frère. Comment pourrait elle insulter Regina, même se tenir immobile au coté de Malefoy sans rien dire, tout en sachant que dans quelques années, se serait son frère qui entendrait les mêmes insultes ? Son frère qui ne se sentirait nulle part à sa place... Il n'aurait jamais de rôle dans le monde des sorciers, et une part de lui serait toujours étranger au monde des moldus...

Il était un Cracmol, une énigme, une chimère génétique. Et le rôle d'Emma avait toujours été de le protéger. Aujourd'hui ce rôle, cette responsabilité, venait mettre en péril le quotidien qu'elle connaissait à Poudlard...

En septembre, elle serait incapable de blesser la brune, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit contre elle. En septembre, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle ferait...

* * *

 **Voilà voilà... Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Pour ceux qui ont pas pris le temps au début, allez lire e que j'ai mis en haut ^^**

 **Encore désolé pour le retard ! Et je vous promets un prochain chapitre bien plus rapidement ^^ !**


End file.
